Les Envoyés
by Jyuune-chan
Summary: Tout commença avec une dispute banale entre colocataire. Une vieille amphore brisée à la suite d'une bataille de polochon. On ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver là dans de telles situations... Présence d'OC.
1. Chapitre1 Naissance d'une Black

Pour l'anniversaire de notre très cher Severus Snape, voici une nouvelle fiction que j'ai presque terminée et qui en est à 33 chapitres pour l'instant, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il s'agit d'un Sev OC avec d'autres couple à OC.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

"Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud ici! Et pourquoi tout est flou? J'arrive même pas à respirer! Hey Marion, c'est pas le moment de faire une crise d'asthme! Euh…. HEY! MA TÊTE! OUAHH! Mais il fait super froid maintenant! Je vais te chopper une de ces crèves moi… Hey! Et où vous posez vos mains vous là?! Et pourquoi je suis toute… Oh! Trop de lumière! Et pourquoi tout est flou?! MAIS QUELQU'UN VA ME REPONDRE OUI OU MERDE?!"

Dans la salle, une femme s'affairait autour de l'autre femme qui broyait consciencieusement la main de son époux… et le tout sous les hurlements du nouveau né qui s'égosillait sans que personne n'ai conscience de son débat intérieur…

_ Félicitation Madame Black, Monsieur Black… Vous avez une très jolie petite fille…. Que doit-on écrire sur le parchemin?

_ Atria, Mellania, Irma, Walburga, Black. Répondit Orion Black en regardant l'enfant avec des yeux adorateurs….

_ Bien, donc, Atria Black, née à 17h30 le 4 Juillet 1962 à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste… 51cm pour 3kg750, c'est une très belle petite fille….

"QUOI?! COMMENT CA ARIA BLACK?! C'EST QUOI CE NOM A LA CON?! ET PUIS COMMENT CA 1962?! HEY! NON MAIS NON LA! JE SUIS NEE LE 4 JUILLET 1992! PAS EN 62! HEY! WOW! Je crois que je vais vomir… Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces abrutis à me foutre des tuyaux dans le pif! OH! Z'avez pas fini ouais?! ET VIREZ VOS MAINS DE LA?! LA PUDEUR VOUS CONNAISSEZ?!"

_Elle a de la voix…. Fit le père en souriant à son épouse.

_ Et de la magie à revendre… Cette petite sera puissante….

_ Elle n'est pas l'héritière de notre noble maison pour rien….

"Comment ça héritière de la nob'…. Euh…. Je suis en train rêver, c'est ça… Je rêve ou plutôt j'hallucine… Rah la vieille! Qu'est qui t'a pris de péter cette foutue amphore ou je sais pas quoi! Tu vas voir que c'était un champignon hallucinogène qu'il y avait dedans… Allez Marion, on se pince et…. Et pourquoi je peux pas bouger comme je veux? MAIS ARRETEZ DE M'ENFAGOTER DANS UNE COUCHE! Mais non… Marion, reste calme, c'est un rêve, un rêve d'où tu vas te réveiller…."

_ Voulez vous faire venir de la famille?

_Oui, nos fils…

_Bien, nous allons les chercher…

Une nurse partit à la rencontre d'un couple qui s'occupait de deux petits garçons de dix mois et deux ans… Les deux garçons regardèrent la nurse arriver et la femme se leva.

_ Comment va notre belle fille? Et l'enfant?

_ Tout le monde va bien Mrs Black… Ne vous inquiétez pas… Vous êtes les grand parents d'une charmante petite fille.

L'aîné des garçons regarda la nurse puis sa grand-mère.

_ Allez les enfants, nous allons voir votre nouvelle petite sœur…

Melania Black et Arcturius III prirent chacun un enfant dans leur bras et les emmenèrent vers la salle de repos où on venait d'emmener Walburga et Orion Black ainsi que la petite dernière qui s'était visiblement calmée…. L'aîné se dandina pour rejoindre son père et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras pour voir sa petite sœur et à quoi cette chose pouvait bien ressembler…. Orion se pencha vers lui et le porta à hauteur du couffin où Walburga avait posé sa main pour caresser le visage du bébé.

_ Sirius, Regulus, je vous présente votre petite sœur Atria. J'espère que vous prendrez bien soin d'elle…

_Atria? Demanda l'enfant avec ses yeux gris pétillants de bonheur à la vue du bébé, pas trop moche heureusement pensa ce dernier en observant le petit visage ouvrit petit à petit ses yeux aux cils noirs déjà visibles pour dévoiler deux perles couleur mercure….

_ Walburga?

_Orion?

_Elle a mes yeux! Fit il tout fier de lui…. Les mêmes que Sirius à son âge! Elle est magnifique!

_Oui… Notre petite étoile…

Pendant ce temps, dans le couffin, le bébé cogitait violemment ce qui se passait autour d'elle….

"Bon, soit, dans ce rêve, complètement loufoque je dois bien l'admettre, tu es la sœur de Sirius Black Taulard d'Azkaban et parrain du Survivant… Frère de Regulus Black, Mangemort passé de vie à trépas en faisant la seule chose de bien qu'il ait pu faire dans sa misérable existence… Et beeeeh… Elle était costaude la poudre… Pfiou… J'ai sommeil moi tout d'un coup… Bon allez, un petit somme et à ton réveil tu colleras la meilleure taloche à Stéphanie…."

Mais le réveil ne fut pas salvateur… Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, se fut pour voir deux paires d'yeux la fixer étrangement… une paire était couleur mercure et l'autre couleur d'obsidienne…

_Sirius, Regulus… Ne réveillez pas votre petite sœur….

_ A ouvert les yeux Mère!

"Oh nooooon…. Ne me dites pas que je vais être coincée ici?! Et pas en plus en tant que…. Fille de Walburga Black?! Et cousine de Bellatrix! ARGH NAN! TOUT MAIS PAS CAAAAA! Et puis d'ailleurs, où sont les autres? Et comment je vais le savoir? Si eux aussi sont… nés…. Ici à nouveau… Mais… Oh la bouse! Bon Marion, il faut te rendre à l'évidence…. Tu es bloquée dans le corps d'un bébé d'un jour qui ne pourra se déplacer seul que dans… un an environ, voire un an et demi si tu fais preuve des même prouesse de vivacité qu'à ta première naissance… Bon… Analysons froidement la situation, pas de langage, pas de contact avec qui que ce soit que tu as connu avant, pas de moyens de revenir là où tu aurais dû rester…. Mais au moins tu as ta mémoire… Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer…. Bon, ici, tu est en 1962…. Donc, tu as deux ans d'écart avec Sirius, un avec Regulus et…. Bon… Lily et James ne se connaitrons pas encore, Severus n'est pas encore totalement gaga de Lily… Bon, analysons tes options maintenant… tu vas recevoir une éducation très stricte où tu devras nommer tes parents Père et Mère certainement…. Ensuite… Bon, Sirius sera à Gryffondor et Reg' à Serpentard… Et toi où tu vas atterrir?! Haha! Poufsouffle histoire de bien réduire à néant les ambitions de tes parents! Ou encore mieux: Cracmol! Bon assez rigolé! Tu ne dois pas changer les destins des gens! Tu le sais! Ça ne serait pas bon pour le futur… Pas de vague, discrétion absolue, soit une bonne petite Black mais ne montre pas ta vraie nature… ta véritable conscience… A partir d'aujourd'hui tu es Atria Black…. Et tu vas devoir le rester jusqu'à… bah un temps indéterminé… Mais j'y pense… Si je suis rajoutée en plus dans l'histoire… alors je n'aurais qu'à attendre de voir un personnage avoir une sœur ou un frère ou un enfant ou quelque chose dans le genre en plus pour retrouver les trois zigotos… Héhé… bon allez… C'est parti pour la grande aventure ma grande…"

Forte de ces résolutions la jeune femme prise dans le corps d'enfant commença une vie des plus proches de ce qu'un bébé devait faire: pleurer, manger (l'idée d'être nourrie au sein l'avait immédiatement répugnée mais heureusement ce n'était pas visiblement dans les projets de Walburga), dormir et attendre qu'on veuille bien la changer à certaines occasions….

Atria Black eut la visite de ses cousines, les sœurs Black, Bellatrix, Androméda et Narcissa… Si elle avait pleuré en voyant la première, elle avait fait des sourires aux deux suivantes…. Elle avait même serré le doigt d'Androméda. Les deux aînées étaient aussi proche physiquement l'une de l'autre que la dernière était hors course… les deux aînées étaient brunes et partageaient les traits de leur visage avec la différence de l'âge, mais la petite dernière était blonde aux yeux bleus, très fine de visage bien qu'étant la plus jeune…

_Tante Walburga? Peut-on la prendre? Demanda Androméda.

_Si vous faites très attention… Mais je veux que vous la preniez à mes côtés…

Walburga s'approcha de ses nièces et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle plaça les bras d'Androméda correctement et lui donna l'enfant très doucement…

Bellatrix fit mine de s'intéresser deux secondes au nourrisson puis tourna sa tête vers Sirius et vint l'embêter… L'enfant se mit en colère et sans le vouloir envoya une salve de magie à l'encontre de sa cousine… Comme par écho, la magie de Regulus s'éveilla ainsi que celle du bébé… Les entourant d'un halo de lumière étrange…

Tous les présents étaient soufflés de voir que les enfants Black étaient tous capable de manifester des traces de magie même à l'âge d'un jour…

_Nos fils ne sont pas Cracmol, nous le savions mais… C'est réellement une surprise de voir que la petite dernière est capable de faire ressortir sa magie!

"Euh… J'ai rien fait moi…"

Fiers de leur découverte le couple Black et les visiteurs se séparèrent.

Les années défilèrent et l'éducation des garçons était tellement stricte qu'Atria était heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à être l'aînée comme Sirius ou la seconde comme Regulus qui aurait à supporter la comparaison avec son frère… Mais Walburga était intransigeante, rien ne devait différer de ce qu'elle avait décidé… Aussi à l'âge de trois ans, déjà, la fillette devait apprendre à bien se comporter en société. Elle devait palier également les erreurs de ses frères et aussi leur apporter un soutien lorsque ces derniers étaient punis ou autre… Et elle jouait l'arbitre entre eux…

Sinon, elle se sentait aimée, même si c'était plus par ses frères que par ses propres parents….

Elle avait rencontré plus d'un des personnages des bouquins déjà et se demandait comment Lucius, un garçon de huit ans son aîné, tout à fait adorable dans son esprit de jeune femme de 25 ans mais un véritable chieur dans celui d'une fillette de trois, avait pu devenir le Mangemort qui ferait couler la réputation des Malfoy… Bellatrix était déjà tarée à son âge, Andy était la plus proche d'elle avec Narcissa et elle avait un jugement égal à celui qu'elle avait eu en lisant les livres dans son enfance…

Un jour, en se rendant dans la chambre de son grand frère, elle trouva un balai miniature… Elle avait toujours trouvé l'idée de voler ainsi fascinante…

_Siry?

_Oui?

_Tu voudras m'apprendre?

_A quoi?

_A voler!

_Oui! Viens on va au jardin!

Les deux enfants prirent le balai miniature et l'ainé transmis tout ce qu'il savait à sa petite sœur. Reg' arriva et vit alors les deux enfants sur le même balai. Il alla chercher le sien et s'amusa avec eux… Lorsqu'Orion arriva au Squarre, il trouva ses trois enfants avec les balais à côtés d'eux, assoupis sur la balancelle, Sirius d'un côté, Atria la tête sur ses genoux et Regulus appuyé contre sa sœur… Un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Il espérait que les trois enfants seraient toujours ainsi, soudés…

Les années continuaient de passer et Atria rencontra James Potter… un cousin éloigné… Il était tellement flambeur que cela l'agaça prodigieusement… Elle aussi pouvait prétendre à faire de grandes choses elle avait mentalement plus de vingt ans et ce n'était pas des moufflets de sept ans qui allaient la contrôler! Elle prouvait tout son savoir faire lorsqu'il le fallait et s'amusait à faire tourner en bourrique le porteur de lunette… Mais cela semblait amuser ses deux aînés et son cousin… Finalement, James Potter n'était peut-être pas si terrible….

Elle recevait des cours de précepteurs célèbres, commençait à préparer des potions avec Regulus. Etant donné leur neufs mois d'écart, il avait été décidé que les deux derniers étudieraient ensemble…

Et la fillette se montrait particulièrement douée pour les Potions et les Métamorphoses, tout comme son frère était incollable en Art Noir et en Potions également… Elle ingurgitait tout ce qu'elle pouvait… et elle faisait merveille…

Le temps passait à une allure folle et Atria était la spectatrice du duel opposant ses deux frères ainés… Un duel ridicule: être plus fort que l'autre et ne pas se laisser dépasser… Elle, elle préférait les laisser se débrouiller… Mais quand ça dégénérait, c'était elle qui allait tirer les oreilles des aînés avant que leur mère n'arrive et ne les punisse tous les trois…

L'enfance de Marion et d'Atria était totalement différente… Si Marion était fille unique, elle n'était pas non plus une fillette de famille riche… Elle n'était pas vénale, ni n'abusait de son autorité devant d'autres enfants, et les affections d'une Mère et celle d'un Père lui manquait… Pour être un Black, il fallait être capable de se comporter comme leur nom l'indiquait… être sombre, noir, en toute circonstance… Ne jamais réclamer des choses "futiles", toujours respecter les règles…. Faire honneur à la famille…. Et elle se pliait à ces règles ridicules pour mieux, plus tard, s'en évader….

Atria se surprenait également à oublier plusieurs informations sur sa vie d'avant et surtout sur ce qu'elle savait de ce monde… Elle savait beaucoup de choses oui, mais beaucoup lui paraissaient importantes et elle n'arrivait pas à les enregistrer… A les retrouver dans sa mémoire… Mais elle ne se faisait pas de soucis, cela viendrait en son temps….

La fillette était avec ses parents sur le quai de la gare lorsqu'elle vit la locomotive rouge qui annonçait le départ de leur frère ainé…

_ Tu nous enverras des lettres hein Siry?! Fit la petite fille en lui décochant son plus beau sourire….

_Oui, bien sur….

_Et fais honneur à notre famille Sirius! Fit alors Walburga avec un regard brulant pour le fils ainé.

_J'essayerai Mère…

_Fais plus qu'essayer!

Et ainsi Walburga quitta la gare, sans un geste d'affection pour son fils, alors que Regulus la suivait, Atria s'approcha de Sirius et lui sourit en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle risquait une punition pour un motif futile, mais elle voulait que Sirius sache qu'elle l'aimait et ce même s'il devenait un Poufsouffle!

_ Même si t'es un Poufsouffle, je te parlerai quand même!

_ Haha! Dans tes rêves! J'irais surement à Serpentard de toute façon…

Vu la moue déconfite qu'il affichait, la fillette sourit.

_ Et tu voudrais aller où?

_ A Gryffondor! Pour être avec James!

_ Les courageux… Oui, pourquoi pas? Je te vois bien là bas….

_ATRIA!

_Oups… Bon, envoie moi un hibou ce soir où demain je t'envoie une beuglante!

_ Je n'aurais pas le droit de te joindre ce soir mais promis, demain tu auras un hibou…

_ Chouette! Au revoir Siry!

Alors qu'elle se détournait pour rejoindre ses parents, elle vit une chevelure flamboyante passer tout près d'elle. Elle se tourna alors dans cette direction et vit avec stupéfaction Lily Evans, comme elle était décrite dans les bouquins, trainer un Severus Snape de onze ans qui avait l'air de revivre à l'avance….

"S'il savait…" pensa-t-elle tristement.

Le retour à la maison et l'attente pour savoir où serait le fils aîné et s'il ferait honneur ou pas à sa famille….

_ S'il n'est pas à Serpentard, j'espère qu'il sera au moins à Serdaigle! Souffla Walburga, une tension dans la voix.

_ Il n'est pas assez brillant pour la maison des érudits! Siffla Regulus avant de se prendre un coup de coude phénoménal dans les côtes de la part de sa petite sœur.

_ Sirius est très intelligent! Il pourrait aller dans n'importe qu'elle maison! Il est doué, courageux, rusé et … euh… non, pas travailleur… donc on élimine les Poufssouffle! Mais il serait bon pour les trois autres! Défendit la petite fille…

_ Il n'a pas intérêt à aller à Poufsouffle… Et… cela me décevrait beaucoup s'il était chez les griffons… Un Black n'y a pas sa place…

_ Ne sommes nous que des couards? Demanda alors la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils… Nous avons notre place chez les Gryffondors! Et si Sirius y est, nous devrions être fiers de le voir dans cette maison et qu'il n'est pas aussi lâche que les autres Serpentards qui n'osent même pas venir se confronter à nous, Black, juste parce que notre famille est plus puissante… Ou si mais plutôt dans un intérêt bien personnel…. Les Black peuvent être courageux et aller à Gryffondor, c'est une aussi bonne maison que les autres !

_ De plus, Sirius n'a jamais fait les choses comme tout le monde… Gryffondor lui irait bien…

_Et puis, il est courageux, il faut l'avouer… Qui est ce qui nous a sauvés d'un essaim d'abeille alors qu'il y est allergique ?

Les deux parents regardèrent leurs enfants en se disant que le grand frère avait trouvé deux avocats de tous les Diables…. Tous les deux avaient un raisonnement très similaire et bien qu'ils ne soient pas jumeaux, la ressemblance entre eux était on ne peut plus marquante. Les yeux différaient, et bien sur les touches masculines ou féminines des visages de chacun d'eux… Atria avait une magnifique fossette à la joue gauche et des yeux d'un gris tellement unique, qu'on les aurait cru fait d'argent en fusion, et lorsqu'elle s'énervait, ils devenaient couleur de ciel d'orage…. Regulus avait la même fossette et ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'obsidienne… Si on ne s'approchait pas de lui le plus possible, on ne discernait pas la différence entre la pupille et l'iris… De toute la famille, Atria avait les yeux les plus clairs, puis c'était Sirius, suivi par Orion et enfin Walburga et Regulus se battaient pour avoir la dernière place niveau coloration…. Sinon, tous avaient le même teint pâle mais qui se teintait rapidement, tout comme les cheveux couleur charbon… Regulus était plus fin que Sirius mais tous les deux avaient un charme masculin déjà annonciateur de ravages nombreux dans le futur…. Et leur petite sœur risquait elle aussi de faire battre quelques cœurs… Mais vu son caractère très mature et assez caractériel, elle risquait aussi d'en effrayer une bonne partie… Ce qui arrangeait bien ses frères….

Le lendemain, Cinder, le hibou de Sirius, arriva avec une lettre qu'il donna à Atria. Celle-ci gratouilla l'oiseau et prit la lettre. Un grand sourire fendit son visage. Regulus lit par-dessus son épaule.

_ Alors ?

_ Nous allons devoir revoir la décoration de sa chambre…

_ Quelle couleur ? demanda Walburga en soupirant, mais avec un léger sourire aux lèvres tout de même…

_ Sang et Or… comme les courageux ! fit Atria en imitant James qui brandissait toujours une épée imaginaire….

_ Un Gryffon chez les Serpents…. Nous verrons ce que vous nous réservez tous les deux l'an prochain…. Fit Orion avec un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres…

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapitre 2 Oublier et Nouveautées

**Voici la suite mes amis de cette fiction. Pour répondre à la review que j'ai très agréablement reçue, il y aura au total quatre OC. Nous sommes quatre amis et j'avais envie de nous mettre dans cette situation. Et voilà ce que ça a donné. Mais trêve de Blabla, voici le nouveau chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_ Maitresse Atria ! Kreattur est inquiet ! Maitresse Atria doit prendre ses potions correctement !

_ Je vais bien Kreattur, inutile de t'inquiéter !

_ Mais Maitresse Atria a de la fièvre, Kreattur peut le sentir ! Vous n'allez pas bien ! La Maitresse a demandé à Kreattur de veiller à ce que vous preniez vos médicaments correctement…

_ Où est Mère ?

_ Maitresse Walburga est allée chercher un medicomage à la jeune Maitresse….

On toqua à la porte à ce moment là. Atria, sous sa couette regarda entrer son frère.

_ Tiens, prend ça… ça te fera du bien… lui dit Regulus en lui tendant un verre de jus d'orange.

_ Merci Reg'. Kreattur, donne moi les potions s'il te plait, je vais les prendre et après je prendrais le jus d'orange…. Ça fera passer le goût comme ça…

_ J'ai déjà mis une potion dedans… Je ne voulais pas que tu sois plus malade…

_ Oh… D'accord.

_ Le maitre Regulus est très attentionné envers la petite maitresse ! Vous êtes tous les deux de très bons maitres ! Kreattur est très fier de servir la très noble maison des Black !

L'elfe se prosterna et resta tout près de la jeune Maitresse qui avait une fièvre de cheval depuis quelques jours… Elle était épuisée…. Dans son esprit tout tournait rapidement… Elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis quelques jours…. Elle était terriblement fatiguée et voyait des choses qui ne s'étaient pas passées ici… Elle se rappelait des choses qui la perturbaient… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais à des moments elle délirait, se mettait à dire des choses totalement incongrues, à se nommer elle-même Marion, elle disait à ses parents qu'ils n'étaient pas ses parents, qu'elle ne vivait pas ici et qu'elle voulait quitter le monde d'Harry Potter et retourner à sa vie tranquille…..

Cela avait gravement inquiété les parents qui avaient emmenée leur fille dans l'hôpital Ste Mangouste… Les médicomages n'avaient rien décelés et avaient simplement prescrit des potions contre la fièvre… La fillette avait arrêté ses délires au bout de deux jours et deux nuits… Regulus avait décidé de dormir avec elle et tous deux étaient veillés par Kreattur qui les surveillait comme du lait sur le feu….. Mais cela faisait plusieurs jours que la fièvre était toujours là…. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi… Aussi, Orion était parti aux Etats-Unis pour essayer de trouver un spécialiste…. Walburga avait décidé qu'elle en avait assez… Elle avait donc demandé à Kreattur de veiller sur ses deux enfants pendant qu'elle allait récupérer Sirius pour l'informer de l'état de sa sœur et qu'il aille aider Regulus….

_ Madame Black ? Que me vaut votre visite ? demanda le Directeur alors que Walburga se présentait devant lui.

_ J'ai besoin de Sirius… sa sœur ne va pas bien et… Je ne sais pas mais j'ai la sensation que peut-être Sirius pourrait l'aider… Et ainsi, il pourrait également veiller sur Regulus le temps que mon mari et moi-même nous puissions trouver un médicomage digne de ce nom…

_ Oui, je vois… Suivez moi… Peut-être pourrions nous discuter ensemble de connaissances communes pour le cas de votre fille en joignant la salle de cours de Minerva…

_ J'accepte volontiers votre aide Professeur…

Ils se mirent en chemin et discutèrent des symptômes de l'enfant.

_ Ne serait-ce pas un stress ? Ou peut-être a-t-elle été exposée à une quelconque substance ou artefact qui lui a fait du mal, mais cela passera avec le temps….

_ Ma fille a de la fièvre, elle délire en disant des choses invraisemblables…. Elle a même parlé d'Inferi ! Vous rendez vous compte ?! Jamais nous ne lui avons parlé d'un quelconque Inferi ou de conte pour l'effrayer, et notre bibliothèque est protégée…. Jamais elle n'aurait pu connaitre ce mot ne serait ce que chez nous… et elle ne sort quasiment pas…. Et nous la surveillons toujours de très près… vous comprendrez pourquoi l'an prochain lorsqu'elle sera inscrite…

_ Mais, n'a-t-elle pas deux ans d'écart avec son frère ainé ?

_ Si, mais elle n'a que dix mois avec Regulus et tous deux sont très liés… Nous ne pouvons les séparer… De plus, elle est très avancée pour son niveau, mais si vous préférez, vous pouvez venir la voir pour confirmer son talent….

_ Je n'y manquerai pas… Je viendrai prendre de ses nouvelles également…

_ Bien entendu…

_ En attendant, je vous conseille d'aller voir mon ami de Ste Mangouste, Alira Ceiran, elle est spécialiste en puériculture. Elle pourra vous aider si le problème est d'ordre émotionnel ou d'ordre plus psychologique… et je ne dis pas que votre enfant A un problème… J'émet simplement cette hypothèse…

_ Ma fille a besoin d'être aidée… Nous sommes dépassés Orion et moi-même…. Toute l'aide disponible sera bonne à prendre… Voir un enfant malade est triste, mais voir notre propre fille… notre petite dernière…. Cela nous donne beaucoup de soucis…

_ Je comprend tout à fait… Nous sommes arrivés…

Le directeur toqua à la porte et attendit l'autorisation de Minerva McGonagall pour ouvrir. Cette dernière la lui donna et fut surprise de voir son collègue et ami se tenir devant elle accompagné de la maitresse de maison Black…

Sirius déglutit en voyant sa mère le regarder d'un regard peu commun : inquiet.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Siry ? lui demanda alors James à ses côtés.

_ J'en sais rien mais… elle a l'air super inquiète…

_ Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça en public c'est vrai…

_ C'est qui ? demanda Pettigrow.

_ Ma mère….

_ Minerva, je m'excuse de vous déranger en plein cours mais Madame Black a besoin de son fils tout de suite… Peut-être pouvez vous laisser votre classe quelques instant le temps de vous expliquer le problème…

_ Bien sur… Monsieur Black préparez votre sac et attendez moi ici le temps que je règle quelque affaires avec votre mère.

Mac Gonagall sortie, tous demandèrent à Sirius ce que ça mère faisait là… Ce dernier ne savait que répondre et les envoya sur les roses rapidement. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, tous virent le regard troublé de l'enseignante…

_ Bien, Monsieur Black va rejoindre sa mère et nous reviendra une fois les problèmes familiaux réglés… Monsieur Black… Veuillez rejoindre votre mère je vous prie…

_ C'est grave ? demanda l'enfant en regardant sa mère inquiet…

_ Je n'ai pas les réponses Sirius… Viens maintenant.

La voix en avait surpris plus d'un… Elle était sèche, rauque légèrement, mais d'une puissance redoutable. L'ordre était net, cassant mais surtout empli de crainte…

Sirius se pressa alors de la rejoindre sur la promesse de Remus de lui prendre les cours…

_ Mère, que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?

_ C'est Atria… Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe… Mais…. Je vais te demander de la veiller… Ton père et moi-même partons à la recherche de médicomages compétents… Veille pendant notre absence sur ta petite sœur et ton frère… Kreattur te secondera…

_ Mais Mère… Qu'a-t-elle ?

_ Cela fait une semaine qu'Atria délire, elle a de la fièvre et cela ne baisse pas, malgré les puissantes potions que nous lui donnons…

_ Je vais faire tout mon possible…. Mère, allez à Ste Mangouste, le professeur Dumbledore peut me guider à la maison par cheminette…

_ Professeur ?

_ Ce serait avec plaisir… Ainsi, je verrais si je peux être d'une quelconque aide…

_ Merci infiniment Professeur… Bien, je passe en premier donc…

La femme disparu dans le réseau de cheminette. Elle atterrit à Ste Mangouste pendant que Sirius courait dans la maison square Grimmaud pour retrouver sa sœur et son frère dans la chambre de cette dernière, avec Dumbledore sur ses talons.

_ Sirius ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda Regulus, couché près de sa sœur qui s'était pelotonnée contre lui, endormie.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Mère m'a dit que… qu'elle était malade et qu'elle divaguait… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle…

_ Elle s'est mise à délirer il y a environ une semaine… Elle disait des trucs complètement absurdes… Comme quoi Père et Mère n'étaient pas ses parents, que des Inferi allaient m'attaquer… enfin, des stupidités ! Et puis que sont les Inféri ?

_ Les Inféri ne sont pas à prendre à la légère mon cher Regulus Black… Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore… J'accompagne votre frère le temps que vos parents ne rentrent…

A cet instant la fillette ouvrit les yeux… elle se toucha le front puis regarda autour d'elle… Elle vit alors Sirius… Mais il était bien plus vieux devant ses yeux….

_ Non ! Non ! Sirius ! Tu…

_ Je suis là calmes toi… Je vais bien… Les Inféri ne lui feront rien… fit Regulus en lui caressant doucement les cheveux…

_ Les Inferi non ! Mais le rat ! Le rat… L'arche ! Tu ne dois jamais t'approcher de l'Arche !

_ L'Arche ? Mais de quoi ? Et quel rat ?! Je ne comprend rien !

_ Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être ! Tu… Le rat est mauvais et il fera chuter le cerf et le chien ! Il… Le serpent… Tu… Les inféri, les rats et les Arches ! …. La biche est la clé de tout !

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à hurler de rage…

_ SORS DE MA TÊTE ! Je ne suis pas Marion ! Je suis Atria !

Dumbledore s'avança vers la jeune fille, poussa l'aîné et prit le menton de la jeune fille dans sa main. Elle releva la tête de force et l'homme fixa son regard bleu à celui d'argent. D'un légilimens, il entra dans son esprit et découvrit alors un imbroglio de pensées… Pensées qui étaient toutes emmêlées et qui hurlaient chacune à sa consoeur de faire cesser tout cela…. C'était comme une bataille entre des pensées âgées, et des pensées jeunes… Des souvenirs datant d'il y avait une bonne vingtaine d'année contre des pensées très jeunes… et surtout deux consciences… Bien qu'une été affaiblie à l'extrême et luttait pour revenir à la surface et se faire écouter… Comme un lycanthrope qui n'avait que la lune pour s'exprimer et se battait contre son hôte…

Dumbledore vit alors des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas… Tout un tas de pensées venues d'un futur où il était connu certes, mais pas comme il l'entendait… Il vit alors cette pensée s'effacer sous ses yeux… puis, toutes les autres pensées âgées, plus faibles disparurent… Mais avant que le voile ne tombe, une voix plus âgée que celle de la fillette s'éleva… Elle était faible mais hurlait sa rage dans son ton, elle hurlait sa forte personnalité…

_ Mon nom était Marion Duapers, j'avais 23 ans lorsque je me suis éveillée dans le corps d'un bébé, dans le corps d'Atria… Je sais des choses que vous ne devez pas savoir… Je sais des choses qui aideront dans le futur… Si mes calculs sont bons, d'autres personnes, trois en plus de moi, devraient naitre et apparaitre dans le corps d'enfants… Nous détenons des réponses… Mais ce ne sera pas de moi que vous les obtiendrez… Vous êtes puissant, bon, mais manipulateur comme pas deux, vous ne reculez devant aucun sacrifice… et je sais également pour Arianna… peu de gens savent sur elle dans ce monde si… Mais sachez que dès à présent, vous ne me trouverez plus dans l'esprit de cet enfant, inutile de l'ennuyer… Je ne serais plus là pour répondre ou essayer de divulguer des choses afin de gagner contre Voldemort… Je ne suis pas prophète ou divinatrice… Mais je suis sûre de ce qu'il va se passer… Et sans moi, rien ne changera, tout se déroulera comme prévu… Je n'interfèrerai pas… Mais sachez une ou deux choses avant que je ne parte : Sirius ne Doit PAS aller au département des mystères… et ce que vous ferez subir à votre espion est parfaitement immoral ! Vous n'aviez pas à… à… mon temps est compté…

_ Je ne dois pas quoi ?! Dites moi….

_ Non… Je ne dois pas changer le destin….

_ Voldemort ? Savez vous comment le vaincre ?

_ Tout est dans l'âme… c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire… Maintenant je vais laisser Atria vivre sa vie… Je ne m'éveillerai que lorsque je le jugerai nécessaire… Adieu Albus Wilfrick Perceval Brian Dumbledore….

Et la conscience se volatilisa… Elle avait disparu… totalement…

A l'extérieur de la tête de l'enfant, les deux garçons paniquaient de ne pas la voir réagir… Elle était totalement plongée dans le regard du professeur et aucun d'eux ne bougeaient… Lorsqu'Albus relâcha la fillette, cette dernière secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées…

_ Monsieur ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Qu'est ce que… demanda Regulus en fusillant l'homme de son regard noir d'encre.

_ Professeur ? Je ne comprend pas… Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ J'ai aidé Miss Atria à faire un peu de ménage dans son esprit… Cette jeune fille peut maintenant penser seule… dit il dans un sourire…

_ Merci Monsieur… Merci….

L'enfant se mit à pleurer doucement en souriant à Dumbledore, reconnaissante…

_Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Je ne comprend pas… Tu disais… un rat ?

_ Moi ? J'ai parlé de rat ?

_ Oui… Tu as dit que le rat allait faire tomber le cerf…

_ Mais… J'ai jamais dit ça ! Je ne m'en souviens plus… Désolée Siry… Je ne me souviens de pas beaucoup de choses… Juste de la Voix et… et c'est bizarre mais… c'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre me disait d'hurler ce qu'elle me disait… Mais plus je résistais, plus ça faisait mal…

A cet instant, un transplanage raisonna dans la maison… Madame Black était de retour avec la médicomage qu'Albus avait conseillée. Elles arrivèrent dans la chambre de l'enfant et trouvèrent les trois enfants avec le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que l'elfe qui s'était fait discret mais qui observait tout avec beaucoup de précision…

_ Albus ?

_ Je crains de vous avoir prémâché le travail… Puis-je vous parler Madame Black le temps qu'Alira auscultera votre fille…

_ Bien entendu… Je reviens ma chérie… repose toi mais répond aux questions de la médicomage.

_ Oui Mère !

Les deux adultes descendirent alors vers la salle à manger de la maison et l'isolèrent d'un sortilège.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ?

_ Pouvez vous appeler votre mari ?

_ Bien sur… Je vais le prévenir tout de suite…

Elle s'éloigna puis revint doucement vers le professeur. Deux secondes plus tard, l'homme était là.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ C'est ce que j'aimerai comprendre… Votre fille semblait possédée… Heureusement pour elle, j'ai su traverser son esprit et elle va mieux… J'ai supprimé l'esprit et maintenant votre fille ira très bien… Juste de l'épuisement…

_ Mais comment les médicomages ont fait pour y passer à côté ?! Une possession est…

_ Cet esprit était hors de tout ce que j'ai connu… Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne refera plus parler de lui… Vous pouvez vous sentir soulagés… Atria a une très bonne constitution et un esprit très vif…

_ Vous insinuez que vous vous êtes introduit dans son esprit ?

_ Je devais avoir la certitude avant d'agir… Et l'esprit était bel et bien là… Mais il s'est totalement résorbé… De plus, elle ne court aucun danger et il n'y a aucun risque du fait que la jeune fille a un esprit qui fonctionne très bien…

_ Vous l'avez légilimensée ?! Mais vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous avez-vous fait ?! Vous auriez pu la…

_ Walburga, calme toi… Notre fille va bien maintenant… Le Professeur Dumbledore a soigné notre fille… Et au lieu de lui hurler dessus, tu devrais plutôt le remercier… Il nous a également certifié qu'elle avait un esprit très bien constitué…

_ Je… Oui… Pardon… Merci beaucoup… Nous avons une dette envers vous…

_ Oh non, pas la moindre… Mais si vous y tenez tant, alors faites en sorte de réunir vos deux enfants les plus jeunes pour la rentrée prochaine…

_ Vous acceptez Atria ?

_ Oui, vu l'esprit brillant qu'elle a… Je ne peux que l'accepter…

_ Merci beaucoup Professeur…

_ Mais de rien… Bon, je vais vous laisser en famille… Je reviendrai chercher Sirius d'ici demain si l'état de sa petite sœur va mieux…

_ Oui… Merci encore…

Après beaucoup de potions, la jeune fille fut sur pied rapidement… Elle se sentait bien, légère… Elle était heureuse… Pouvait penser seule… Et d'ici quelques temps, elle serait à Poudlard ! Mais une ombre restait dans son esprit… Qu'est ce que la Voix avait voulu dire par le rat, le cerf, le chien, l'Arche et les Inféri ? Elle chercherait tout cela plus tard… Lorsqu'elle aurait un accès à une bibliothèque illimitée comme Poudlard…

Le 1 septembre était là… et la famille Black se saluait sur le quai de la voie 9¾… Maintenant, la vie à Poudlard allait débuter…

* * *

**Et voilà! Je pense que je publierai un chapitre par semaine. Je ne sais pas encore trop quel jour cela se fera mais se sera bel et bien un chapitre par semaine. En espérant que vous aimez cette fiction. **

**A la semaine prochaine alors^^**


	3. Chapitre 3 Première Journée

**Bonjour bonjour! **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je voudrais vous donner un jour fixe pour la parution mais je voudrais savoir si vous préférez que je poste en début, milieu ou fin de semaine ou plutôt le week end? Choisissez, moi cela m'est égal, les chapitres sont écrits à l'avance.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Premiers jours...**

Regulus essaya une dernière fois de freiner sa petite sœur, un peu trop enthousiaste mais celle-ci avait déjà passé la porte du compartiment du Poudlard Express.

_ On peut se mettre avec vous ? demanda Atria à son frère ainé.

Sirius regarda alors ses amis, puis sa sœur et lui fit un sourire mauvais en voyant le regard de Peter qui la regardait avec un petit sourire malicieux.

_ Tu vas pas me coller au train tout le long de ta scolarité non ? Vas te trouver un compartiment et restes y…

La fillette regarda alors les autres personnes dans la partie du train. Puis elle fixa son regard sur son frère alors qu'il avait viré à la couleur d'un ciel orageux.

_ Bien… Parfait… Ne viens pas me demander quoique ce soit dans l'année Sirius Black…

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te demande ? C'est moi l'aîné je te rappelle… J'ai rien à apprendre de toi…

_ Alors j'espère que tu as mis à profit tes vacances pour prendre des cours de couture…. Tu pourras toujours aller voir les hippogriffes pour qu'ils te reprisent tes vêtements !

Et elle claqua la porte du compartiment. Les rires de Pettigrow et de James raisonnèrent tandis que Lupin regardait la porte encore stupéfait.

_ Elle a quel âge ta sœur déjà ?

_ 10 ans…

_ Et bien… Elle a un caractère tout à fait singulier… Tu es sûr que ça ira pour plus tard ? lui demanda Remus.

_ C'est une teigne… Mais elle reviendra plus tard quand sa crise sera passée… fit il en souriant.

_ Elle a le caractère de la famille… rétorqua James en souriant à son tour.

_ Oh, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis…

_ On aurait quand même pu se présenter… songea Remus à voix haute.

_ Bof, elle va pas trainer avec nous je pense…

_ Avec ce que tu lui as envoyé, c'est clair que si elle revient trainasser par ici, c''est que soit elle est idiote, soit elle a pas beaucoup de fierté !

_ Hey ! C'est de ma sœur que tu parles là ! Et je te signale qu'elle n'a que 10 ans, elle est déjà à Poudlard, et niveau fierté, comme l'a si bien dit James, elle est au niveau de la famille….

Pettigrow se ramassa pendant que Remus se levait.

_ Où tu vas Lunard ?

_ Faire un petit tour… Je reviens.

Il sortit du compartiment et vit la jeune fille qui venait de sortir du compartiment rentrer dans un nouveau.

Il la rejoint et toqua en voyant qu'elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait terriblement… Regulus.

_ Je peux entrer quelques secondes ?

_ Oui. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que mon frère ainé…

_ Merci beaucoup… Je ne me suis pas présenté… Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer même si j'aurais préféré commencer par des présentations plus traditionnelles dès le départ.

_ Moi aussi. Je suis Atria Black, la petite sœur de Sirius et de Regulus ici présent…. Ravie de te connaitre.

_ Enchanté. Fit Regulus en appréciant l'effort du Gryffondor. Je constate que mon frère sait s'entourer de personne civilisées hormis Potter…

_ Oh, et bien je suis juste poli et curieux… Je voulais savoir aussi si tu te sentais mieux… Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'impression de m'immiscer dans ce qui ne me regarde pas mais j'étais inquiet pour toi, même si je ne te connais pas… Après tout, Mc Gonagall était assez perturbée lorsqu'elle est rentrée de l'entretien avec ta mère et Sirius a fait des cauchemars pendant une petite semaine… à son retour.

_ Oh. Et bien je vais bien. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Je n'ai plus de troubles de la mémoire ou de concentration… Il me tarde assez de commencer les cours !

_Oui, je comprend. Il serait intéressant que tu sois dans la même maison que ton frère ainé. Bien que je n'ai aucune appréhension face aux autres Maisons bien sur…

_ Et bien nous verrons cela en fin de journée. J'espère qu'on continuera à se parler même si je suis envoyée à Serpentard…

_ Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne le fasse pas. J'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi et de te rencontrer Regulus ! Je vais revenir dans mon compartiment. Passez un bon voyage.

_ Merci ! A plus tard Remus !

Le trajet se passa assez bien. Les deux Black avaient été rejoint par un groupe de trois garçons : Evan Rosier, Bartemius Croupton Jr, et Junior Selwin.

Tous les cinq entraient dans leur première année… Pourtant les Black ne se soucièrent aucunement des trois autre… Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ces derniers. Ils tentèrent de commencer la conversation, mais devant la répartie peu présente des frères et sœurs, ils abandonnèrent.

Atria les observait sans pour autant se faire remarquer d'eux… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui dictait de se méfier… Elle ne se sentait pas de leur donner son amitié….

Alors que la nuit tombait, la jeune fille commença à se changer de robe pour prendre la tenue officielle de l'école…. Regulus l'avait cachée aux yeux des autres, au cas où…

Ils descendirent de la rame du train et virent alors le demi géant, Hagrid, qui demandait à tous les premières années de le suivre. La jeune fille regarda tout autour d'elle avec fascination. Le lac était gigantesque. Et le château en arrière plan, somptueux. Toutes les tours étaient magnifiques… et les nombreux vitraux laissaient passer des lumières magnifiquement colorées.

_ Dis… Regulus?

_Hn?

_ Je… Si je ne suis pas…. Envoyée à Serpentard… On se parlera quand même hein? On ne s'ignorera pas comme le fait Sirius avec nous maintenant?

_ Non, bien sûr qu'on se parlera.

Elle sourit alors et son frère lui répondit par la même expression douce sur son visage.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant les marches du collège.

Une sorcière grande et élancée se tenait là, dans sa robe sorcière de couleur verte, de petites lunettes sur son nez et un chignon strict. Minerva McGonagall… Directrice des Gryffondor, sorcière d'exception et Maitresse en Métamorphose….

La jeune fille écouta le discours de la vice directrice sur les maisons et elle les guida dans la grande salle…

_ Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous assoir sur ce tabouret, je poserai alors le Choipeau sur votre tête et il se chargera de vous répartir dans une maison… Bien… alors commençons… Black… Atria….

La jeune fille regarda son frère et elle se dirigea d'un pas digne vers le tabouret. Elle s'assied sur ce dernier et sentit le contact du vieux cuir.

__Hn… Intéressant… un tempérament tout à fait typique d'un Gryffondor, à s'emporter pour un rien, mais une intelligence hors du commun, très Serdaigle… Tu as un esprit assez retord aussi… pas mal pour un Serpentard… Bon, ce qui est sûr c'est que tu es juste mais pas assez pour intégrer Poufsouffle… Le soucis est maintenant de savoir où te mettre… Ton frère ainé est bel et bien à Gryffondor? Moui… Mais non… cela ne te rendrait pas service… Et puis… On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser….Bien… alors mon choix est fait…. De plus, tu as un grand poids sur tes épaules oui… le mieux pour toi est donc….._

___SERPENTARD!

La table des vert et argent acclama la jeune fille et elle partit s'assoir près de Narcissa qui l'accueillie avec le sourire.

_ Bienvenue dans la maison Serpentard, Atria…

_ Merci, Cissy!

_ Regulus Black!

….

_SERPENTARD!

Regulus s'avança alors vers sa sœur et s'assied juste à ses côtés. Il lança alors un sourire fier et snoba leur aîné qui les regardait en fronçant les sourcils….

_ Vous êtes jumeaux tous les deux? Demanda alors un garçon plus grand.

_ Non. Nous avons 10 mois d'écart. Fit Regulus.

_ Quoi? Que dix mois? Mais ils vous ont eu coups sur coups chez les Black!

_ Pire qu'une lapine! Plaisanta un autre.

Ce dernier se retrouva instantanément mis en joue par trois baguettes: celles de Narcissa, Atria et Regulus….

_ Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter notre mère! Siffla Regulus en enfonçant sa baguette sous le cou du petit crétin qui avait dit ça…

_ Félicitation Avery, tu viens d'écoper d'une surveillance accrue de ma part et à la prochaine incartade, se sera le retrait de point avec en plus la retenue qui va avec…

Arrivés à la fin de la liste des étudiants de première années, le repas put commencer… Tout le monde plaisantait, riant fort pour se faire plus entendre que les autres… Mais ceux qui se faisaient le plus entendre étaient bien évidemment les Gryffondor… et en particulier leur aîné avec son rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement…

_ Vous êtes tout aussi discrets vous que lui est bruyant…

_ On dirait un chien qui aboie…

_Un chien?_ Se demanda alors la jeune fille… comme si son esprit entrait en échos avec sa conscience…

Elle se renseignerai dès le lendemain….

A la table des professeurs, on observait les trois Black qui venaient de faire une belle vague à la table des Serpentard… Narcissa, en tant que préfète-en-chef, avait la possibilité de sortir sa baguette… Mais vu que les autres Black de la Maison avaient réagi… Cela devait être une insulte ou quelque chose dans le genre envers leur famille….

Albus posa son regard sur la jeune fille… Elle avait l'air perplexe… Son regard était fait d'orage… Elle semblait réfléchir…

Puis il la vit se tourner vers le jeune homme à ses côtés… Elle essayait visiblement de faire la conversation, ou tout du moins de se présenter… Peine perdue au vu de l'identité du lascar…

_ Bonsoir! Je m'appelle Atria Black. Quel est ton nom?

_ Black? T'es la sœur de l'autre chez les Gryffons?

_ Oui, sa petite sœur… Il m'a laissé l'intelligence à partager avec mon autre frère Regulus… Mais je ne connais toujours pas ton nom…

_ Tu es bien prétencieuse pour une gamine de 10 ans…

Le regard de Regulus se fit réfrigérant… Mais Atria ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

_ Et toi bien sourd pour un jeune homme d'à peine 12….

Le choc fit écarquiller les yeux du jeune homme en question… Puis il regarda enfin la fillette et lui tendit la main.

_ Snape… Severus Snape… Ton frère a dû te parler de moi…

_Oh! Alors c'est toi le fameux "Servilus"… Je savais que mon frère manquait d'imagination niveau surnom, la preuve, il m'appelle toujours Crevette… Est-ce que je ressemble à un crustacé idiot? Je ne veux pas jouer les lèches bottes auprès d'un élève d'une année supérieure, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui se soumet…. Je pense donc que mon crétin de frère ainé n'a toujours pas trouvé les bons surnoms pour nous…

Severus allait de surprise en surprise avec cette gamine… Elle avait de l'aplomb, semblait à l'aise avec lui, et maniait le sarcasme avec talent pour une petite de 10 ans tout juste.

_ Si tu es ici à cet âge là ce n'est pas un hasard n'est ce pas?

_ Si je suis ici c'est parce que Regulus et moi n'avons que 10 mois d'écart, comme tu as si bien dû l'entendre, et que le professeur Dumbledore a dû juger mon niveau assez satisfaisant pour que je sois intégrée un peu plus jeune… Mais à ce que je sens, tu es doué toi aussi…

_ Je me débrouille…

_ La modestie n'est pas un des adages des Serpentards…

_ Alors n'en fais pas preuve avant moi…

Et sur ces mots il se leva et quitta la table… Atria le regarda partir avec un petit sourire… A la table, la stupeur était de mise…

_ Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

_ Tu as réussi à arracher à plusieurs reprises une phrase complète à Snape!

_ Ca relève de l'exploit!

_Je ne vois pas en quoi! Il est sympathique….

_ T'es bien la seule à le penser… Dis, ton nom à toi, c'est Regulus c'est ça?

_ Certes oui…

_ T'es bon au Quidditch?

_ Nous nous débrouillons ma sœur et moi…

_ Oh? La Crevette?

_ Fais gaffe à ne pas être transformé en plancton… fit Regulus en un sourire mauvais au jeune Crabbe de cinquième année.

_ C'est quoi du "planque-thon"?

_P-L-A-N-C-T-O-N! espèce de crétin décérébré! Ce sont des micro-organismes marins dont certains poissons, mammifères et autres crustacés, coraux, etc, se nourrissent… et les crevettes font partis de ces crustacés… fit alors le jeune Evan Rosier…

_ Et comment tu sais tout ça toi la rouquine? Demanda alors Crabbe pour défendre son ami Goyle dont les capacités intellectuelles venaient d'être attaquées… bien que lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'était le plancton…

_ Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la rouquine espèce de cachalot échoué sur un banc de sable?!

_ allons allons… Calmez vous… Les premières années, suivez moi, je vais vous mener aux dortoirs… Vous autres, vous connaissez le chemin, vous n'avez besoin d'être bordés maintenant…. Fit la future Malfoy, déjà fiancée à Lucius, tout en ne dissimulant pas sa colère…

Tous la suivirent et ils entendirent alors un grand:

_ BONNE NUIT LA CREVETTE, FAIS DE BEAUX REVES LE BIGORNAUD!

Puis de grands éclats de rire. Regulus avait rougit plus que de raison tandis qu'Atria sortait sa baguette et lançait tout doucement un certain sortilège dont leur aîné se souviendrait bien: chauve furie…

Dans son dortoir, la jeune fille fit la connaissance de Maria Parkinson, la future tante de Pansy, de Johanna McKoy, et de Ria Foster. Leur première nuit fut passée à papoter jusqu'à ce qu'Atria, en bonne marmotte, ne tombe de sommeil…

La journée avait donc un bilan positif dans l'ensemble… tous deux étaient à Serpentards et rattraperaient la "bourde" de leur aîné, elle avait su moucher des élèves bien au dessus d'elle, et Regulus avait prouvé son soutien auprès d'elle… Leur frère aîné était toujours aussi crétin… Tout était parfait… Sans oublier la conversation, courte mais intense en amusement qu'elle avait eu avec le jeune Severus…

Oui, c'était une bonne journée.. Il lui tardait de voir le lendemain…

* * *

_ Et voilà les gens! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre, bien que court et légèrement ennuyeux vous aura plu! _

_Dites moi pour les dates de parution! _

_bonne fin de semaine et à la semaine prochaine! _


	4. Chapitre 4 Black VS Maraudeurs

_Bonjour les gens! _

_Contente de vous retrouver! _

_Alors on m'a demandé de publier en début de week end. J'espère donc que le Samedi vous convient à tous, parce que maintenant se sera comme ça. Et puis si je ne peux pas le Samedi, se sera le Dimanche ;) Toujours dans le Week End quoi^^ _

_Alors merci pour vos gentils commentaires avant toutes choses et bonne lecture par la suite!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Black VS Maraudeurs.**

_Monsieur et Mademoiselle Black! Quand cesserez vous donc de vous disputer une simple touillette?! Nous ne sommes pas à un combat de boxe ici!

_ Mais… Professeur!

_ Séparez vous… Et ce pour l'année….

Les deux élèves de seconde année se regardèrent et la jeune fille fusilla son frère du regard…

_ Tu as fait l'abruti, tu t'en vas…

_ C'est toi qui…

_ Tous les deux! Vous Miss Black, vous irez aux côtés de Monsieur Rosier, et vous Monsieur Black vous irez aux côtés de Miss MacKoy…

L'heure se termina assez bien, Atria réussit même à récupérer l'espèce de bouillie puante qu'Evan avait réalisée…

Slughorn les convoqua à la fin du cours.

_ Vous êtes tous les deux très doués c'est sur et certain, mais vos disputes sont totalement ridicules et futiles… Vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous… Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous tenir éloignés tous deux avant que je ne vienne à me mettre réellement en colère et que je ne vous retire des points…

_ Excusez nous professeur… Cela ne se reproduira plus…

A la sortie du cours, les deux élèves se mirent à rire.

_ Je crois que ce coup ci, il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de le chercher… La prochaine fois, il va nous faire un infarctus à la prochaine "mutinerie Blackienne…" plaisanta Regulus.

_ Oui… Ce serait plus prudent…

Les deux s'amusèrent ensuite à l'imiter pendant un moment, puis arrivés dans la grande salle, les Serpentard les acclamèrent.

_ Vous êtes vraiment les plus doués pour le faire tourner en bourrique!

_ C'était brillant!

_ Vous n'avez peur de rien n'est ce pas?

_ Oh si… De notre mère… Mais pas de notre professeur….

_ Haha! C'était tout simplement génial!

_Qu'avez-vous encore fait? Demanda alors une voix grave pour son âge.

_ Ah Severus! On a encore une fois fait tourner Slugh en bourrique!

_ Qu'avez-vous inventé cette fois? Des potions qui éclatent seules? Des poids sauteurs dans son bureau?

_ Non! Mieux que ça!

_ Tu nous sous-estime Snape…

_ Nous avons juste fait le nécessaire pour être deux petits monstres… de vrais petits frères et sœurs… à se disputer pour une touillette….

_ Vous êtes vraiment fous furieux tous les deux… dit Severus en souriant légèrement….

Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des Gryffondors, que ce soit les troisièmes années, ou les plus anciens… Albus Dumbledore, qui venait de recevoir son ami Horace pendant quelques minutes pour une séance de psychiatrie avancée à la Dumbledore, uniquement à cause de Regulus et Atria Black… Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi…. Ces deux là valaient les Maraudeurs de Gryffondor. Mais ils ne s'attaquaient qu'à leur profs, pas aux élèves…

Mais les temps changeaient…

Sirius était avec ses collègues allongés sous un arbre à l'abris du soleil. Ils virent alors leur bouc émissaire préféré arriver pour s'installer non loin d'eux alors qu'il ne les voyait pas…

_ Teh! Mais c'est notre bourreau des cœurs! Fit alors Pettigrow.

_ Ouais… Pas content de draguer Evans, il essaye de sortir avec ma petite sœur… Et ce crétin de Regulus le laisse faire!

_ Il était ami avec Lily avant que nous nous la connaissions… souligna très justement Remus.

_ Ouais mais pas avec ma sœur!

_ Si je ne m'abuse ils font partis de la même maison… Je ne vois pas où…

_ T'es trop tendre Rem'! Ce salopard n'est pas net! Ça se voit! T'as vu l'allure qu'il a? sa voix? Ce mec n'est pas normal! Et on va lui filer une bonne leçon…

_ Sirius…

Trop tard, l'aîné des Black s'était déjà levé…

Severus tenait son livre de potion dans lequel il griffonnait quelques instructions qui lui paraissaient mieux venues… Il sentit alors le livre lui échapper des mains…

_ Alors on potasse Servilus?

_ Laisse moi Black, je ne t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache…

_ T'es un peu trop collant…

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

_ Oh… tu vois pas de quoi je parle? Etonnant… Pourtant on te dit toujours que tu es très intelligent…

_ Je comprend ce qui est compréhensible… Tu es tout sauf ça…

_ Oh…. Alors pour toi je suis donc un débile profond… Ben remarque, tant mieux, ça me donne un coup d'avance…

Et il dégaina sa baguette suivi de près par Severus… James arriva par derrière pour protéger Sirius au cas où… Un duel à deux contre un commença à s'organiser…

Atria sortait de la bibliothèque où elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait depuis deux ans… Alors c'était ça les secrets des Maraudeurs… Les Animagi… Elle savait que c'était ça depuis un moment… Mais elle ignorait comment en devenir un… Maintenant elle avait trouvé… Et elle allait faire en sorte de faire partie du club… après tout, on le lui avait toujours dit: elle serait emmenée à faire de grandes choses… Etre un animagus n'était pas quelque chose de donné à tout le monde… Elle commencerait par ça….

Elle allait se rendre dans le parc lorsqu'elle entendit les cris des étudiants qui appelaient au rassemblement en vue d'une baston… Ces dernières n'étaient pas si rares que ça… ça ne l'intéressait pas de toute façon… jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le cri de son frère aîné… Elle se rua alors vers l'attroupement.

_ Poussez vous! Laissez moi passer!

Elle arriva au premier rang et vit alors son frère et Severus se combattre… Lily était de l'autre côté… Toutes les deux se ruèrent au même moment sur un des jeune homme. Lily s'occupa de Severus et Atria de son frère.

_ Ca suffit Sirius!

_ Pousses-toi Crevette, je voudrais pas que ce salop te lance un sort dans le dos!

_ Il ne ferait jamais ça!

_ Il le fait bien avec nous!

_ Et pourquoi à ton avis Grand crétin?! Si tu arrêtais de l'attaquer pour un rien ça ne se passerait pas!

_ Mais il…

_ Il quoi?! SIRIUS TU COMMENCES SÉRIEUSEMENT A ME METTRE LES NERFS! ET TOI JAMES NE VIENS PAS A SON SOUTIEN TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT IRRESPONSABLE!

_ Oula, ça barde pour vous les gars… ricana Pettigrow.

_ Toi le sale rat je t'ai rien demandé!

_ Hey! M'insulte pas la crevette!

Un sortilège fusa et atterrit aux pieds du rat en question. Le regard de la jeune fille était pratiquement aussi noir que celui de Regulus tellement ses pupilles étaient dilatées. La magie crépitait tout autour d'elle.

_ Ne… m'appelle…. Plus jamais… comme ça…

_ Hey Atria… Calmes toi… C'est rien… Moi aussi je t'appelle comme ça… Et James aussi… Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

_ Toi tu es mon frère, James mon cousin… Cet ersatz de sorcier n'a rien à voir avec vous… et encore moins avec moi… Alors il vaudrait mieux pour son bien qu'il ne m'appelle plus ainsi…

_ Tu ne t'attaqueras pas à un de mes amis ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus !

_ Oh tu crois ça ? Tu es mon frère, je pense avant tout à ton bien et à tes fréquentations… plus que douteuses vis-à-vis de cet immondice sur patte.

_ Arrête de l'insulter ! Peter vaut mieux que cette sale serpillière graisseuse avec qui tu parles tous les jours !

La fureur d'Atria était à son summum… Elle posa son regard sur son frère et grinça des dents…

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Sirius ? tu veux te battre avec moi ?

_ Non ! Pas avec toi…

_ MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A FAIT ?! LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE !

_ Il est collé à toi comme du crottin au sabot d'un Sombral ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! Et c'est pareil pour Evans ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous plait tant chez lui pour que vous le laissiez vous approcher comme ça ? Il vous fait pitié ou quoi ?!

_ C'est toi qui me fait pitié là Sirius…. Ne vois tu pas que si je suis amie avec lui c'est parce qu'il est intéressant… Amusant, de bons conseils… Moi au moins je suis amie avec quelqu'un qui a un savoir intéressant… Je ne suis pas amie avec une face de rat qui se cache toujours derrière toi ! Mais regardes le ! Il est pathétique ! La seule merde collée à un sabot ici c'est lui !

_ Tu vas voir si je suis une merde !

Peter lui lança un sortilège cuisant qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette… La fureur était à son paroxysme… La jeune fille ne sut jamais comment c'était arrivé, mais elle explosa littéralement…. La magie s'éleva en tourbillon autour d'elle et ses cheveux s'élevèrent en prenant la direction du vent… Son regard était entièrement noir… Comme consumé par la magie…

Elle tendit un bras vers le petit blond qui se retrouva plaqué contre l'arbre non loin. Il devint rapidement bleu d'asphyxie…

_ Je… peux plus… respirer….

Remus regarda la scène comme si elle se passait à la télé… Il ne pouvait pas réagir… Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Puis, il eut une idée de génie… Il tira sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'allégresse sur la jeune fille….

Celle-ci se sentit tout de suite plus calme… La magie retomba et elle chuta dans une inconscience salvatrice… Severus et Lily regardèrent la fillette avec des yeux ronds… Comment autant de puissance pouvait se trouver dans une telle enfant…

_ Poussez vous ! Laissez passer le Directeur ! fit la voix de McGonagall qui arrivait à cet instant avec Albus Dumbledore.

_ Professeur ! Elle nous a attaqués ! C'est elle qui a fait tout ça ! fit Pettigrow en voyant la directrice de maison qui les couvrait à chaque bêtise…

_ Et Miss Black n'a pas eu de raison de vous attaquer n'est ce pas ? siffla l'animagus…

_ Je… On a peut-être un peu abusé des plaisanteries… fit James pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Hey ! N'accusez pas ma sœur ! fit Regulus qui arriva à cet instant là.

_ Elle est aussi la mienne je te signale Reg'… Et c'est elle qui a foutu le bordel ici ! Il faut qu'elle assume….

_ En parlant d'assumer, il est beau le grand frère protecteur… siffla le Black des Verts et Argent…

_ J'y suis pour rien là dedans…

_ Si tu n'avais pas commencé à attaquer Snape, elle ne t'aurait rien fait ! Elle a juste défendu un membre de sa maison puisque tout le monde était trop lâche pour le faire avant ! Et toi, Sirius, tu n'as rien fait pour la soutenir ! Bien au contraire même!

_ Elle a insulté Peter…

_ MAIS ON EST TES FRÈRE ET SŒUR ! Qu'est ce qui compte le plus pour toi ? Ta sœur ou le rat ? Poses toi les bonnes questions espèce d'abruti congénital !

Après le petit éclat du si discret Regulus Black, les professeurs ordonnèrent aux élèves de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour les blessés et dans la grande salle pour les autres, vu que l'heure du repas allait arriver…

Regulus vit le professeur Dumbledore regarder avec insistance sa petite sœur… Qu'avait-il ce vieux sénile à la regarder ainsi?!

_ Monsieur Snape, vous sentez vous capable d'emmener Miss Black à l'infirmerie?

_ Je peux l'emmener Monsieur… fit Regulus.

_ Vous, vous allez vous restaurer, Monsieur Snape va l'emmener là bas… n'est ce pas?

_ Pas le choix…

Severus prit la fillette dans ses bras doucement et la souleva comme il put… Pas qu'elle soit lourde, mais il n'avait pas énormément de muscles…. Il était certes grand et sec, mais pas musclé… Il faudrait qu'il change ça à l'avenir… Ainsi peut-être que l'on se moquerait moins de lui?

Il arriva à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh lui demanda alors ce qui l'emmenait, elle était de dos… Lorsqu'elle se retourna, vu le silence équivoque de l'adolescent qui osait la déranger dans son activité du moment, elle s'organisa rapidement.

_ Monsieur Snape! Venez ici et posez la. Bien, maintenant vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement!

_ Comme d'habitude. Une bagarre avec les Maraudeurs mais ça a mal tourné… Et Pettigrow l'a cherchée d'un peu trop prés… Elle a explosé…. Sa magie était démentielle… Et Lupin lui a jeté un sortilège… d'allégresse si j'en crois par la couleur… Elle est tombée inconsciente. Fin de l'histoire…

Pendant que Snape racontait la bataille Black VS Maraudeurs, Poppy avait lancé des sortilèges de diagnostics. Aucun n'avait été très flagrant. Elle avait juste besoin de dormir. Elle se réveillerai en forme plus tard…

_ Bien, maintenant à vous Monsieur Snape !

_ Je vais bien !

_ tatata.. chaque fois c'est pareil avec vous… Allez venez vous installer ici !

Severus ne dit rien mais son regard parlait pour lui… Poppy soigna ses égratignures et elle revint au chevet de la jeune fille. Elle avait visiblement épuisé son stock de magie…

__ Pas d'Arche… Nagini… Le… Le serpent… Mangemort !_

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Pomfresh.

_ _Pas… les Inféris… Pas… _REGULUS !

La fillette se réveilla en sursaut. Elle fit peur à toute l'assistance. Puis elle regarda tout autour d'elle et se tint la tête… Le mal de crâne était là… Terrible… La poussée de fièvre fut subite et elle retomba sur son oreiller, rouge, la veine palpitant à son cou et à sa tempe…

_ Allons allons ! Calmez vous Miss Black… ça va aller… Monsieur Snape ! Allez appeler le Professeur Dumbledore par la cheminette de mon bureau ! Dépêchez vous !

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Le professeur arriva rapidement et trouva la jeune fille et l'infirmière dans un duel de regard mauvais…

_ Je vous demande cela parce que vous ne parliez pas l'Anglais ! Vous avez parlé en une langue latine au vue de l'intonation…

_ Mais je n'en sais rien ! Laissez moi sortir s'il vous plait ! Je vais bien !

_ Miss Black… calmez vous je vous prie… Vous nous avez assurés un merveilleux spectacle de magie instinctive…

_ Ce n'était pas voulu….

_ Je le comprend bien… vous ne semblez pas aller très bien… avez-vous fait une autre crise ?

_ Cela ne vous concerne pas… dit-elle d'un air mauvais.

_ Tu es une de mes élèves bien sur que ta santé me concerne.

Le tutoiement avait cloué le bec à la fillette qui regardait Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds à présent. Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui dire s'il utilisait un moyen pour la mettre en confiance?

_ Le directeur ne se déplace pas pour une simple manifestation de magie… fit Pomfresh dans un murmure.

_ Ta magie est bien plus importante que celle que j'ai rencontrée chez un enfant de ton âge. Tu es d'une puissance rare et ton intervention était très noble de ta part. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et j'aimerai t'aider… Je sais que tu as quelques difficultés à gérer certaines choses…. Et si tu as besoin d'aide je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour t'aider…

Ah! Alors c'était ça...

_ Merci, mais je sais gérer mon petit souci comme vous dites… Je ne rêve que lorsque je dors, comme la plupart des sorciers… Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème…

_ Hn.. Je vois… bon… Je vais te laisser te reposer…

La jeune fille se sentit bien mieux une fois le directeur partit. Severus était toujours à ses côtés.

_ Hn…. Je… Je voudrais te remercier et te demander de ne plus te mêler de tout ça à l'avenir… S'il te plait…

_ Si mon frère agit contre quelqu'un de ma maison, j'ai mon mot à dire… Que cela soit pour toi ou pour un autre élève…

_Prépare toi alors à avoir du travail…

La jeune fille regarda le garçon qui disparaissait derrière les portes de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière la libéra dans la journée.

Elle se sentait bien, reposée… Et elle savait que son frère ne laisserait pas Severus d'aussi tôt… Elle allait veiller sur lui.

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre de la semaine! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! _

_A Samedi donc;D_


	5. Chapitre 5 Génération Animagi

**_Gyaaaa! Chapitre Uploadé à 23h58! Je suis dans les temps!_**

**_FIGHT!_**

**_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis en lecture suivie ainsi que ceux qui ont commenté! Merci beaucoup! Je ne vous ennui pas plus longtemps et bonne lecture! _**

* * *

Chapitre 5 Génération Animagi

Atria et Regulus étaient dans le Poudlard Express. Atria avait fêté ses treize ans au début du mois de Juillet et cette année les deux derniers des Black entraient en Quatrième année… La jeune fille avait une jolie surprise pour son frère aîné… Une très jolie surprise même… Il n'allait pas en revenir…

Dans leur compartiment se tenait également assis Severus, avec qui elle avait noués des liens d'amitiés très forts, et Lily avec qui elle s'entendait très bien aussi… Tous les quatre, ou plutôt toutes les deux, vu que les garçons n'étaient pas passionnés par les conversations, se parlaient souvent et le voyage en train ne faisait pas abstraction…

_J'ai réussi une tour de magie mes enfants… Je ne vous raconte que ça ! fit la jeune fille.

_Mes enfants ? Tu te rends compte que tu es la plus jeune ici ? fit Severus.

_Et toi un rabat-joie…

_Et c'est quoi ce tour de magie ?

_Oh, pas grand-chose… Juste, si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide… demandez à Berry de vous aider…

_Berry ? C'est qui ça ?

_Haha tu le sauras le jour où tu en auras besoin….

_C'est à cause de ce Berry que tu t'es enfermée dans ta chambre toutes les vacances ?

_Hey ! Pas toutes les vacances ! n'oublie pas ce qu'on a fait à Bella…

Et elle partit dans un grand rire. A la surprise des deux amis d'enfance, Regulus la suivit de près… Jamais ils n'avaient entendus le rire franc du second héritier Black…

_Et qu'avez-vous fait à la folle de service pour nous valoir ce spectacle hors du commun ?

_Oh trois fois rien…

_On a échangé avec Sirius son après shampoing… Hahahahaha ! Rose et doré ! Hahahaha ! T'aurais vu sa tignasse Sev' ! On en pouvait plus ! Mais elle nous a coursé la garce ! Heureusement on a réussi à fuir ! Moi en tête, Sirius et Reg' derrière ! Oh le délire ! « BANDE DE PETITS CANCRELATS REPUGNANTS ! » qu'elle gueulait en essayant de nous attraper ! Polala ! C'était du pur délire… Si je dégote une pensine, je vous le ferais partager !

_C'était du grand art…

_Qu'elle potion as-tu utilisé pour ça ?

_Une alliance entre un sortilège de glue, une potion de coloration et une pour les soins des cheveux… j'ai retiré les éléments contradictoires et les ai échangés avec leurs équivalents…. Reg' et Sirius m'ont beaucoup aidée…

Severus et Lily se mirent à rire eux aussi en imaginant la fureur de Mrs Lestrange à présent…

_En plus pour son mariage je présume…

_Oh oui ! Juste avant ! Mais elle a trouvé le moyen de se colorer les cheveux pour ne pas être parfaitement ridicule au moment…

_Dommage…

_Autant dire qu'Androméda et Narcissa ont adoré…

_Pourquoi avons-nous raté ça Sev' ?

_Oh vous pourrez le revivre à volonté dès que je vous aurais dégoté une pensine… c'est absolument à voir…

Le fou rire continua encore un peu puis l'arrivée à Poudlard fut des plus rocambolesques… en effet Evan Rosier arriva et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de sa camarade de classe… Cette dernière lui fourra sa baguette juste sous le nez. L'élève de Serpentard resta stupéfait par la rapidité d'action.

_Reviens à la charge encore une fois et ce ne sera pas sous le nez que tu retrouveras ma baguette Rosier… Suis-je assez claire ?

_Hey ! On se calme… Il faut croire que nos parents n'ont point discutés…

_Discutés ? Et de quoi ?

_Oh ! Tu verras… Tu recevras un hibou très bientôt… Je puis te l'assurer…

_Des menaces ?

_Un simple fait chère amie… Un simple fait…

L'ainé des Black arriva et posa une main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune.

_Un problème Atry ?

_Non, cet abruti se croit tout permis… Dis, tu ne serais pas au courant de certaines magouilles de Père et Mère ?

_Non… Moins je reste à la maison, mieux je porte, tu devrais le savoir…

_Oui, je le sais, t'en fais pas… Coureur….

_Pisseuse…

Et les deux se séparèrent avec le sourire de deux frères et sœurs qui aimaient se taquiner gentiment…

Dans la calèche des deux plus jeunes Black se tenaient également Severus et Lily… Tous les deux se disputaient visiblement…

_Sev', lâche ce bouquin… Si on te voit avec, il t'emmènera des ennuis…

_Ce n'est qu'un livre Lil'….

_Quel est le titre de ce bouquin qui pourrait passer pour la boite de Pandore ? demanda Regulus grand féru de livres interdits aussi…

_Tiens.

_« Potions Noires et Arts Illusoires »…. Ça me dit quelque chose…

_Il est dans la bibliothèque Reg… Je l'ai lu déjà trois fois… Il y a de bonnes idées, mais rien de très intéressant au final… Rien de toutes les hypothèses écrites pour les sortilèges ne donne vraiment grand-chose…

_Tu les as essayés ?

_Non. Mais j'ai étudié la théorie de chacun d'entre eux… Et je te déconseille d'en utiliser un seul… Il faudrait les améliorer… Par exemple, le Sectum Siempre…. Cela provoque l'illusion d'être entaillé… Quel est son intérêt si cela ne le fait pas ? demanda la jeune fille.

_Mais c'est horrible ! Severus, jette ce foutu bouquin ! Il ne va t'apporter que des ennuis ! Et toi tu me déçois beaucoup Atry…. Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire de ces connaissances ?

_Je me suis dit que si un jour on venait à m'attaquer, il fallait que je sache par quoi c'était… Et si un jour j'en avais besoin dans un autre domaine de compétence… Comme par exemple le sortilège que je viens de vous citer… En admettant qu'un jour, un homme soit atteint par un poison et que je n'ai pas de bézoard sur moi, la seule chose à faire serrait de faire couler un maximum de sang pour ainsi le purger… Mais je sais parfaitement que ça n'est pas une solution…. On pourrait également s'en servir pour saigner les gens ayant trop de fer dans le sang… Mais ça n'est que mon point de vue… Bien sur, dans la torture il serait parfait…

_Oui, un intérêt médical, pourquoi pas… Mais pour torturer… huuu…. C'est horrible…

La jeune fille regarda Severus d'un œil noir, puis son amie…

Finalement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leurs dortoirs après le dîner, la jeune femme fut saisie par le bras et entrainée à l'extérieur de la salle commune.

_Je dois te remercier pour tout à l'heure…

_Pourquoi ?

_Ben… tu m'as défendu face à Lily… elle a peur de la magie noire…

_Et toi tu es bien trop impliqué dedans… Cela t'attirera des ennuis Lily a raison là-dessus…

_Alors pourquoi toi aussi tu étudies cet Art ?

_Tout simplement pour prémunir aux besoins, comme je te l'ai dit… Je ne les étudie pas par plaisir…

_Et moi tu crois que je les étudie pour quoi ?

_Toi ? C'est très simple… tu penses qu'on ne te reconnait pas à ta juste valeur… Tu penses qu'en faisant ça, on te respectera… Mais dis toi bien une chose Severus… Si tu restes dans cette voie… tu t'y briseras la nuque… tu deviendras prisonnier de ton destin, prisonnier de tout ces regrets… Si tu apprends un tel art, je te conseille de le faire uniquement pour te défendre, jamais pour créer des amitiés ou pour attaquer…

_Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ? Tu as des amis dans ta classe ! Tu as deux frères qui t'aiment, même si un est un connard fini, on ne peut pas passer à côté du fait qu'il t'aime…

_Ce sont mes frères ! Il est normal que… enfin non, pas normal, mais nous sommes très liés tous les trois !

_Oui, donc tu auras toujours quelqu'un pour toi ! Mais regardes moi ! Je n'ai rien d'intéressant ! Rien ne peut intéresser qui que ce soit par rapport à moi… Je ne suis qu'un insignifiant petit Serpentard !

_Tu n'es ni petit, ni insignifiant… bon, par contre je reconnais que tu es un Serpentard…. Tu es intelligent, je ne me risquerai pas à dire gentil… Même si tu l'es envers Lily… Et n'oublie pas, Lily et moi sommes là pour toi. Regulus aussi… Tous les trois nous t'apprécions…

_Ouah ! Trois personnes ! Je suis aimé, c'est fou…

_Trois personnes c'est toujours mieux que rien… dis toi bien ça Severus…

Et elle quitta la place, laissant là un Severus solitaire, ni comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais terriblement vexé de voir une gamine lui donner des leçons…

La semaine s'était écoulée sans qu'aucun des deux ne se parle et la rumeur d'une dispute entre les deux Serpentard avait éclaté…

_Je ne le comprend plus… Il fait de la magie noire, il reste avec…ces salopards… Il est de moins en moins avec nous… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend…

_« Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder »…

_Tu connais des proverbes moldus ?

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en connaitrais pas…

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Parce que Severus est un crétin qui nous décevra plus d'une fois…. Nous devons l'accepter ainsi… Ou le rejeter dès maintenant… Pour ma part, j'essayerai de le remettre une nouvelle fois sur le droit chemin…

_Oui, j'essayerai de t'aider… Mais je ne garantie pas que ma patience tiendra assez longtemps pour ça…

_…

Atria et Lily virent les Maraudeurs arriver… Le visage de Remus était, certes dissimulé derrière un livre, mais on pouvait voir à ses yeux qu'il était épuisé à l'avance… Heureusement, elle savait que les trois autres étaient là pour lui faire penser à autre chose… Et bientôt ils seraient quatre… Ce soir, précisément…

Lily fut de suite monopolisée par le joueur de Quidditch le plus casse noix que la Terre ai porté…. Elle, son frère la prit dans ses bras et lui fit le shampoing du siècle sous le rire, ou plutôt couinement, de Peter…

_Sirius ! Arrêtes !

_Nan !

_Mais arrêtes abruti !

_Elle a bien grandi ma Crevette !

_Et toi tu n'as pas passé le stade Grand Frère Débile, espèce d'abruti !

Sirius prit sa petite sœur encore plus fortement contre lui et lui donna le plus grand câlin qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu de toute sa vie… la fille, collée tête contre torse, ne vit pas Severus et Evan passer out près d'eux… Le regard qu'échangèrent Sirius et Severus fut terriblement éloquent…

_Dis Soeurette ?

_Hmph…. QUOI ?! demanda-t-elle en arrivant à se défaire de l'étreinte étouffante de son aîné..

_A ce qu'il parait vous vous êtes disputé Serv… Snape et toi ?

Sirius avait parlé assez fort pour que le Serpentard l'entende…

_Et alors ? ce ne sont pas tes affaires de toute façon !

_Tu es ma petite sœur… Il est de mon devoir de te protéger…

_Tu as la réflexion lente Sirius… Et ne dis pas des choses qui ne sont pas en ta faveur… Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée…

_Désolé pour cette fois là… Mais dis moi, c'était sur quoi que vous vous engueuliez alors ?

_Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas !

_Allez ma petite Crevette !

_Bon, bon, OK j'ai juste voulu lui expliquer quelque chose… Mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter… Voilà tout…

_Snape n'écoute personne…

_Voilà un point commun qu'il a avec toi !

_Hey ! M'insultes pas s'il te plait !

_Je ne vous insulte pas, ni lui, ni toi, vous êtes juste aussi obtus l'un que l'autre…

_Moi au moins, je peux me venter de lui être supérieur !

_Ah oui ? Et en quoi je te prie ?

_Je suis beau, fort et intelligent ! J'ai toute les filles que je veux et quand je veux…

_Et la modestie d'un hippogriffe en rut ! Ne t'étonnes pas si tu finis ta vie en célibataire Siry… Bon, sur ces belles paroles, je vous dis à ce soir les garçons ! _Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot…._

Et elle quitta la place en chantonnant…

_Tu crois qu'elle est au courant ?

_Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle sait toujours tout…

_Et elle ne…

_Elle n'a pas encore dit quoi que ce soit, elle ne dira rien du tout…

_Mais pourquoi alors a-t-elle dit… A ce soir ?

_Parce qu'elle compte venir ce soir… Tout cet été j'ai perçu de la magie provenant de sa chambre… Elle a trouvé le moyen de s'approcher de nous…. T'as un ticket Rem' ! Et pas la plus moche vu que c'est ma petite sœur !

_Elle a bien raison en tout cas… Tu es pire qu'un hippogriffe en rut…

_Merci du compliment !

Severus avait quitté les lieux devant le départ de la jeune fille…

La nuit été tombée sur Poudlard et la lune, pleine, éclairait le parc de ses rayons…

Trois adolescents, suivis d'une quatrième personne qui resta dissimulée dans le parc, entrèrent dans le passage du Saule Cogneur…

La jeune fille attendit la sortie du groupe de son frère… Elle fut impressionnée à la vision de Remus, qui la repéra à son odeur… Sirius était le chien, incontestablement, les cercles autour des yeux du cerf indiquaient qu'il s'agissait de James, et donc, le truc minuscule, c'était Pettigrow…

« _Le rat…. »_

Elle s'avança alors, toujours sous forme humaine, et le regard du chien noir se figea, tout comme celui du cerf… après tout ils faisaient partis de la même famille… Mais celui du loup se fit affamé…

Alors que le loup commençait à avancer vers elle, la bave aux lèvres d'anticipation, elle leva sa baguette sur son visage et prononça la formule qui l'aiderait dans les premiers temps…

Le loup, qui courait avec le cerf et le chien derrière pour essayer de le rabattre pour protéger la jeune fille, se stoppa net en voyant l'humaine commencer à changer d'aspect, et d'odeur…. Elle grandissait, sa tête s'allongeait… ses mains s'élargissaient et devenaient de plus en plus puissante… tout son corps prenait de la masse… Finalement, debout, elle mesura plus de deux mètres vingt tranquillement… et sa masse devait avoisiner les cent cinquante kilos… La fourrure était très sombre… Presque noire mais non, elle était juste brune, très sombre… ses yeux avaient pris une magnifique couleur entre le marron et le vert… Les yeux que Marion possédaient autrefois…

Enfin, magnifique… terriblement banale sur un humain… Mais pour un plantigrade… c'était assez impressionnant… L'ourse se remit sur ses quatre pattes et s'approcha du petit groupe… Tous étaient impressionnés… Le loup s'approcha, la renifla, plus aucune odeur humaine ne venait gêner ses sens…

« Alors Frangin ? On me traite toujours de crevette maintenant ? Tronche de Botruc ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant en avant, saisissant son frère et le collant contre elle en un câlin dévastateur, comme l'inverse avait été le cas quelques heures plus tôt, mais les rôles étaient inversés…

Le groupe animalier semit alors à rire, et même l'observateur qui se tenait suffisemment éloigné pour ne rien craindre du lycan rit devant le tableau qu'offraient les Maraudeurs et la Serpentarde…

_Et bien… Je n'ai pas fini de me faire du souci avec cette Génération là…

_Miaa ?

_Oh ! Vous aussi vous êtes là Minerva ?

_Rrroou…

_Oui, bien sûr, fidèle au poste…

Un petit délais plus tard, la professeur de Métamorphose apparut.

_Nous avons une belle brochette d'Animagi… Un chien, un cerf, un rat et une ourse brune… Qu'en pensez vous ?

_Je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux… Surveillez moi bien Pettigrow et Miss Black je vous prie… Il ne faudrait pas que nous ayons à expliquer la mort inopinée de leur fils aux Pettigrow…

_Que voulez vous dire par là ?

_Les ours ont une mauvaise vue… Un écrasement plantaire est si vite arrivé…. De plus, ces deux là ne se portent pas dans leurs cœurs…

_Oui, je vois… Bonne nuit Professeur…

_Bonne nuit Minerva.

* * *

Quel dommage que l'écrasement ne se soit pas réalisé... N'est ce pas?


	6. Chapitre 6 Ce qu'on ne doit pas dire

_**Salut salut! Je suis à l'heure! **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mes chapitres jusque là et j'espère que vous serez encore nombreux. **_

**_Bref, Bonne lecture à tous!_  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 Ce qu'on ne doit pas dire….**

Cela faisait maintenant trois lunes qu'ils passaient ensemble à s'amuser ainsi… Et autant dire que la présence d'un ours aidait grandement à éviter tout désagrément de type présence humaine …

Le jour était levé depuis un petit moment maintenant et leurs escapades étaient passées totalement inaperçue jusqu'à présent… Cette nuit serait une autre nuit blanche…

Après « l'accident » qui était arrivé à Mary McDonald, la surveillance du collège s'était accrue… Cela s'était passé la veille… Un sort de magie noire l'avait atteinte et elle était maintenant forcée de rire à s'en faire exploser les poumons et à fatiguer son coeur… Si elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se rendre directement à l'infirmerie, elle serait morte… Cela allait être coton maintenant de sortir du château… Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire… Qui soupçonnerait une élève de quatrième année d'être animagus ?

Les maraudeurs passaient non loin et elle vit Sirius se détacher du groupe. Atrya laissa le petit groupe avec lequel elle était et suivit son frère discrètement… Il s'approcha du chêne sous lequel Severus se trouvait très souvent… Là, le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et Sirius la lui retira d'un rapide _Expelliarmus_. Elle atterrit dans sa paume ouverte.

_Je suis pas là pour ma battre…. Juste pour te dire un truc qui pourrait t'intéresser…

_Que veux tu dire ?

_Que de toute évidence, tu veux connaitre plein de choses… Alors à la nuit tout juste tombée… Je te conseille d'aller au Saule Cogneur… là tu appuies sur le nœud au pied de la racine avec ta baguette et tu empruntes le sous terrain… tu trouveras de quoi égayer ta curiosité…

Sur ce il lui rendit la baguette d'ébène et quitta la place.

« _qu'un con… Il va tout provoquer cet abruti »_

La fillette, comme si de rien n'était se pointa vers Severus qui avait repris sa lecture.

_Salut Severus.

_Hn.

_Que te voulais mon frère ?

_Toujours pareil…

_Oh… Pourtant il t'a rendu ta baguette…

_Oui… Je n'ai pas du l'amuser assez…

_Je peux rester avec toi ?

_Pourquoi me poses-tu la question alors que tu resteras avec moi quand même…

_Tu as raison, je ne te parlerai plus, mais t'imposerai pas présence dès à présent !

Un léger sourire fendit le visage de Severus au nez déjà brisé plusieurs fois…

_Oh ! J'ai découvert un sortilège qui remet en place les os en retirant le surplus de calcification !

_Ah oui ?

_Oui ! Je peux même l'essayer sur toi si tu veux !

_Comment ça ?

_Je sais que tu t'es brisé le nez plusieurs fois… J'ai l'impression que chaque année qui passe, il devient de plus en plus crochu… Alors, tu veux retrouver ton nez de bébé ? sans bosse ?

_Pourquoi pas… C'est douloureux ?

_Un peu, juste comme quand on te replace un membre si j'ai bien compris, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps… Par contre, tu risques de saigner du nez… Vu que c'est au nez…

_Oui… bon ok… Essayons !

Severus sortit un mouchoir pendant que la fille tendait la baguette en direction de son nez.

Une lumière violacée sortie de la baguette et vint entourer le nez de Severus qui commença à saigner…

__Calcificatio__abstulit __!_

Dans un craquement et un saignement de nez plus fort, le nez de Severus se rétrécit et il se fit bien moins busqué… Il était maintenant tout à fait droit… un joli nez, certes un peu grand pour son visage mince, mais il était au moins bien moins choquant… Cela lui retirait son air maladif… Elle ne savait comment…

_Ah ! voilà un joli nez digne d'un sorcier de Serpentard !

_Arrêtes de te moquer ! ça n'a pas marché c'est ça ?

_Doutes tu de mes compétences en magie ?

_Nan…

__Aguamenti !_

Elle avait mouillé son propre mouchoir et le passa sur son visage pour retirer le sang qui s'écoulait encore…

_Attend… Je saignais très souvent du nez, enfant… Je sais comme l'arrêter efficacement…

Elle posa alors un nouveau mouchoir propre et humide, frais, sur le nez du jeune homme… La coagulation accéléra face à cette température plus fraiche et le saignement se stoppa…

_Voilà ! tout beau tout propre ! lui dit elle en souriant…

_Euh… Merci…

_Tu veux te voir ?

_Pourquoi pas ?

Elle prit son miroir de poche dans son sac et le grossit… Severus redécouvrait ses traits…

_Alors ? qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

_Que tu es la plus géniale des petites sorcières !

_Merci ! mais fais attention, s'il se recasse, les calcifications reviendront…

_Oui oui !

La nuit venue, le jeune homme était dehors… il attendait… visiblement, personne n'était là… La lune éclairait facilement le reste de la clairière… Aussi, rapidement, il se précipita dans le trou après avoir immobilisé l'arbre…

Un grand cri surgit à cet instant de la cabane…

Les trois compères arrivèrent assez rapidement après cela… Bien que Sirius rechignait à avancer… James était surpris de ce comportement…

De son côté, Atrya était bloquée auprès du professeur Dumbledore… Ce dernier voulait lui poser une petite question sur les rumeurs qui couraient comme quoi elle se serait disputée avec Severus…

_Oui, nous avons eu une petite altercation il y a un petit moment, mais maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre…

_Oh parfait parfait… N'avez-vous rien d'autre à me dire ?

_Je ne pense pas Monsieur…

_Et vos soucis de… crises ?

_Envolés. Tout va pour le mieux monsieur le directeur…

_Bien… Je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps alors…

Le regard de la jeune fille se voila quelques instants, devenant bien plus sombres, les traits plus matures… et lorsqu'elle s'exprima, la voix en fut elle aussi changée…

_Il y a par contre, une chose que vous pourrez faire… Monsieur… C'est regarder par la fenêtre et guetter…

_Guetter ? Guetter quoi ?

_Vous le saurez bientôt… Vous aimez poser des énigmes, à mon tour de vous en poser une… Il y a des choses qui doivent rester secrètes, vous en conviendrez n'est ce pas ? et ce, surtout par une nuit comme celle-ci…. Facile pour vous n'est ce pas ?

Sur ce, la jeune fille partit et se mit à courir…. Pourquoi ce vieux crouton l'avait-il retenue aussi longtemps ? Elle prit sa baguette et donna un coup à l'arbre qui avait repris de sa vigueur… elle entendit alors des cris…

_Hey ! où tu vas ?

_Empêcher la connerie monumentale que tu vas créer espèce d'idiot !

_Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

_Et en quoi ?

_Cet idiot ne fait que fouiner partout !

_Et alors ? C'est un serpentard ! Il veut tout savoir et toi tu devrais en être conscient avec un frère, une sœur et des parents de cette maison ! Si jamais Severus meurt, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, et crois moi quand je te dis qu'il n'y aura pas que moi qui t'en voudra…

_N'importe quoi ! On devrait me décerner une médaille pour ça !

_Oui, pour le plus grand con que la Terre n'ai jamais portée !

Elle se transforma alors et entra dans le tunnel… Là, elle vit Pettigrow qui commençait à couiner de terreur… Elle le doubla rapidement et se retrouva face à un Remus fou de rage dans une pièce avec Prongs face à lui et Severus derrière le cerf qui essayait de le protéger… Lorsqu'elle arriva, ourse de son état, elle remarqua que Severus était tout simplement terrorisé… Elle se plaça alors aux côtés de James et lui fit voir que maintenant qu'elle était là, il pouvait faire sortir Severus… sans grand danger… et c'est ce que ce dernier fit alors que le loup garou essayait de se faufiler pour attraper l'humain devant lui… L'ourse lui flanqua un coup de patte qui le fit atterrir contre le mur.

« Ne le blesse pas trop ! »

« J'essayerai… Mais je ne garantis rien… Reprend forme humaine et le rat avec toi ! il ne sert à rien et me déconcentre en couinant sans cesse ! »

« Ok… Merci Berry, je reviens dès que j'ai fini… »

« Dis aussi à Padfoot qu'il n'a pas intérêt à venir poser sa truffe ici, sinon je l'explose ! »

« Ok… Mais pourquoi… »

« Il t'expliquera… Fais lui cracher le morceau… »

Et sur ce elle se mit sur ses pattes arrières et poussa un grand hurlement menaçant sur le loup pour qu'il reste allongé s'il tenait à ne pas être blessé…

Mais la présence de James en humain lui fit perdre totalement l'esprit…

_Allez Snape grouilles toi ! on a pas le temps là !

_Mais qu'est ce que… vous êtes des animagi ?!

_Oui allez bouge toi !

Il le prit et le tira en arrière…

A cet instant, Moony passa la vigilance de Berry et se retrouva à quelques centimètres des jambes de Severus… Ce dernier, terrifié les replia d'instinct, et c'est ce qui le sauva car à cet instant là, Berry mordit la queue du loup pour le retenir d'avancer encore… et elle l'envoya dans le mur d'en face qui craqua fortement…

« FUYEZ BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! DEGAGEZ AUSSI VITE QUE POSSIBLE ! D'ICI DIX MINUTES JE LE FERAIS SORTIR ON NE PEUT PAS SE BATTRE ICI JE SUIS TROP GRANDE ET IL EN PROFITE ! ALLEZ ! PARTEZ ! »

Elle leur avait hurlé dessus, envoyé un bon peu de bave sur eux… Ils partirent en courant à cet instant, les couinements de Peter avaient disparu… Moony reprenait ses esprits… Il tanguait tout de même assez dangereusement sur ses pattes…

« Où… humains ? »

« Ils sont partis et tu ne les pourchasseras pas ! »

« Mais… je…. »

« Tu es un loup, pas un monstre ! Tu ne comprends pas que si nous nous sommes battus c'est uniquement pour que tu ne fasses de mal à personne ou une action que tu regretterais dès l'aube ? »

« Je… J'en ai tellement envie…. »

« Je le comprend… Mais tu n'as pas le droit de le faire… »

« TU NE PEUX PAS LE COMPRENDRE ! TU N'ES PAS COMME MOI ! »

« Les Animagi ont aussi des désirs impossibles à assouvir, les humains, les animaux… les créatures magiques… Nous avons tous quelque chose pour nous faire flancher… Mais nous ne le faisons pas ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous savons ce que nous valons, nous nous battons contre nos instincts, nous faisons ce qui est le mieux pour le futur… Nous ne restons pas basés sur nos instincts, nous sauvons des vies ! Nous sommes plus que de simples animaux ! Tu dois lutter Moony ! Maintenant, nous allons sortir et nous dégourdir les pattes… D'accord ? »

« Pourquoi pas… »

Tous deux sortirent alors de la maison « hantée » et marchèrent dans le parc de Poudlard… Le chien noir, Padfoot, était là, comme à les attendre… L'ourse fusilla l'animal du regard et elle lui grogna légèrement dessus…

Moony par contre était tout heureux de revoir son ami le plus proche par l'apparence ! Une petite course poursuite eut lieu sous le regard caché derrière les lunettes en demi lune de ce cher Albus…

Les deux êtres canins se couraient après sous l'œil vigilant de l'ourse…

Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Snape, que puis-je pour vous à une telle heure ? demanda-t-il alors que les deux élèves étaient dans la salle depuis tout juste quelques secondes.

_Monsieur ! Il nous a suivi ! Pour la cabane hurlante ! Il était dans la cabane quand…

_Vous abritez un monstre sous nos têtes ! Un monstre qui n'a pas hésité à se jeter sur moi !

_Je t'ai sauvé la vie Servilus et il ne m'a rien fait !

_Les loups garous ne s'en prennent pas aux animaux sauf quand la faim est trop importante ! Lupin mange à sa faim en temps normal ce qui t'a évité de te faire trucider ! Et puis c'était qui cette espèce de boule de poil là !

_Messieurs, calmez vous je vous prie… La boule de poil n'était autre que Miss Black… Qui a réussi le prodige de devenir une splendide ourse à seulement treize ans… Mais entre autre, Monsieur Snape, je vous demanderai de ne jamais dire quoi que ce soit sur ce que vous avez vu cette nuit… Monsieur Lupin n'est pas responsable de sa nature…

_Mais c'est un loup garou !

_Et il n'a aucunement choisi de l'être ! aussi, je vous demanderai de me faire le serment sorcier pour que vous ne disséminiez pas cette histoire…

_Un serment Inviolable ?

_Non, pas jusque là…. Un serment Sorcier vous fera perdre votre magie et vous serez un cracmol si vous veniez à laisser échapper quoi que ce soit…

_… Ai-je le choix ?

_Je suis désolé mais non…

_Bien…

Le serment sorcier eut lieu et Severus fut lié magiquement à Dumbledore pour la première fois de sa vie…

_Un nouveau froid avait été jeté entre lui et Atrya… Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

Les BUSEs avaient commencées depuis le matin même…. Pour aujourd'hui c'était terminé… Les BUSEs de DCFM venaient de se terminer et les deux plus jeunes enfants Black étaient restés à Poudlard pour pouvoir rentrer en même temps que leur frère aîné…

_Lily, ce que je vais te dire dois absolument rester entre nous d'accord ?

_Ok…

_Je suis un animagus….

_QUOI ?! Mais c'est génial ! Et en quoi tu te changes ?!

_Bah… ça dépend…

_Comment ça ?

_J'ai découvert que, en fonction du besoin… J'avais le choix ? Ou plutôt en fonction de mon humeur dirons nous…

_Ah oui ? et alors ?

_Pygargue à tête blanche ou… Ourse…

_Ouah ! c'est génial ! mais comment tu as fait ?

_De la concentration et beaucoup de pratique ….

_C'est vraiment génial ! Je ne pourrais jamais être une Animagus…. Je ne suis pas assez patiente…

_C'est comme tu le sens….

Soudain, des éclats de rire venant du lac furent ce qui retint leur attention… Elles se dirigèrent là bas et ce qu'elles y virent le leur fit absolument pas plaisir… Severus était suspendu, en l'air par ces crétins de Maraudeurs… Lily c'était tout de suite portée à son secours… La jeune Black était par contre restée en retrait… Ses yeux étaient devenus plus foncés… L'_Autre_ avait repris les commandes…

A l'instant où Severus ouvrait la bouche pour l'insulter elle s'avança… Décidant de tout faire pour essayer de calmer le jeu et minimiser l'appellation… Lily était partie folle de rage et les Maraudeurs continuaient leur torture mentale sur Severus… Elle arriva alors face à son frère et brisa le contact visuel pour être à égalité avec James et ainsi faire en sorte de briser plus facilement le lien invisible qui maintenant Severus dans les airs. Une fois le Serpentard au sol, elle se tourna vers la foule…

_Assez ! Vous tous, ça n'est pas un spectacle ! Dégagez ! ça va Sev' ?

_Qu'est ce que tu me veux toi ? Tu n'es pas ma mère !

_Non, je ne le suis pas mais te rend s tu comptes de ce que tu viens de dire ?

_Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Ils me sont tombés dessus et je n'ai même pas le droit de me défendre selon toi ?

_Je ne te parle pas de te défendre ! Tu en as le droit !

_Hey ! T'es ma sœur ou….

_Sirius….

_Mais quoi ? T'as entendu de quoi il a traité Lily non ? Tu ne dis rien ? C'est ton amie aussi non ?

_Oui ! Lily est mon amie, tout comme Severus… Si vous quatre, bande de petits cons que vous êtes n'étiez pas venus ici l'embêter, jamais tout cela ne se serait produit ! Tout ce qui se passe est de votre faute !

_Il vient toujours nous embêter ! fit Wormtail non loin derrière Sirius.

_Toi le sale rat, avance un peu pour parler au lieu de toujours te cacher derrière mon frère ou mon cousin ! je me demande ce que tu fiches chez les Gryffondor ! Tu es encore plus lâche que tous les Serpentard réunis, tu n'as pas le soupçon d'intelligence de quique ce soit… En fait, tu es avec des puissants pour la simple et bonne raison que si tu es ami avec eux, ils te protégeront…

_Atrya c'en est assez ! Arrêtes d'insulter Peter ! firent James et Sirius.

_Je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits réels ! Ce n'est pas un ami qui se tient derrière vous… Mais un lâche qui n'hésitera pas à vous trahir au moment le plus opportun !

_Arrêtes ! Il ne t'a rien fait que je sache !

_Severus non plus ne t'a jamais rien fait alors arrêtes de l'insulter ! Et je n'utilise aucun sortilège sur ton soi disant ami ! toi tu en uses encore et toujours sur le mien !

_C'est pour… uniquement pour ça que tu t'en prends à Peter, pour nous faire ouvrir les yeux ? Pourquoi ne t'en prends-tu pas à moi ? demanda alors Remus.

_Parce que tu es assez intelligent pour ne jamais prendre part aux disputes et gamineries de mon frère et de mon cousin… Mais souviens toi de ce que je te dis à l'instant… De Sirius ou de Peter, envers qui se portera le plus ta confiance si tu devais confier la vie de quelqu'un qui t'es précieux ? A qui confierais-tu ta vie sans hésitation ? Même si je n'étais pas sa sœur, je la confierai, pour ma part, à Sirius… Mieux vaut un idiot intelligent et fidèle, qu'un abruti couard…

Sur ces mots, elle tourna le dos aux Gryffondor et s'avança vers Severus pour le remmener aux dortoirs lorsqu'un jet de lumière fusa dans son dos et fut stoppé par un bouclier sortant de la baguette du Serpentard, debout, se tenant, fier mais fatigué face aux Maraudeurs et à Atrya.

_Ne t'avise plus jamais de lancer un sort sur quelqu'un, qui m'est proche, de dos en ma présence… siffla-t-il alors que la jeune fille se tournait vers Pettigrow, rouge de colère, la baguette tendue vers elle et crépitant de multiples étincelles rouges, vertes et orangées…

_Merci Sev'… Allez viens maintenant, on s'en va… Oh ! juste une dernière chose… Levicorpus ! énonça-t-elle en pointant Pettigrow qui se retrouva à l'instar de Severus quelques minutes plus tôt à la place du gryffondor, ce dernier la tête en bas, dissimulée par ses robes laissant apercevoir les dessous du jeune homme… Je préfère pour ma part voir un caleçon gris qui a délavé plutôt qu'un slip blanc qui n'a visiblement pas été lavé depuis quelques temps et qui est trop petit pour être porté….

Et ainsi elle fit retomber, avec autant de délicatesse que James auparavant, « le rat » qui couina d'indignation…

* * *

**_Qu'est ce que j'aime Peter et les Maraudeurs... BREF!_**

**_Voilà pour cette semaine! _**

**_Passez un bon Dimanche et une bonne semaine! A Samedi!_**


	7. Chapitre 7 Famille difficile

Oui, Qui dit Week end surchargé, dit retard exagéré...

Bref, je suis donc en retard, et pour me faire excuser, je vais vous poster un chapitre de plus. Ne suis-je pas gentille?

Bref, merci de me lire et je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus!

* * *

Chapitre 7 Familles difficiles

_Je ne resterais pas dans cette maison de fou une minute de plus !

_Si tu pars Sirius ! Saches que tu ne reviendras plus jamais dans cette maison de mon vivant !

_Et bien tant mieux ! Vous n'êtes que de vieux timbrés dont le cerveau est bouffé aux mites par la magie noire ! Vous me faites tous honte ! Un mariage arrangé avec les Rosiers… Et pourquoi pas les Malfoy, ou encore mieux, Voldemort lui-même !

_Ce serait un grand honneur si le seigneur des Ténèbres demandait notre fille en épousailles…. Mais les Rosiers nous l'ont demandée avant… Et tu dois reconnaitre qu'Evan est un bon garçon… De plus, il est dans la classe d'Atrya et elle s'entend bien à ce que j'ai entendu dire…

_Atrya déteste Evan…

_Sirius, tu es chez les Gryffondor, vois tu seulement ta sœur dans sa salle commune ?

_Mère, je suis de Serpentard et dans la classe d'Evan et d'Atrya, et je vous confirme qu'elle déteste purement et simplement Evan Rosier….

_Les papiers sont pourtant en route, il ne manque que sa signature… Le jeune homme a signé….

_Elle ne signera jamais ! Et grand bien cela sera ! fit alors Sirius en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte…

_Sirius ! Si tu franchis….

_ATRYA ?! Descend s'il te plait !

_Quoi ?!

_Viens !

La jeune fille descendit et vit son frère ainé face à la porte et le reste de sa famille dans le salon…

_Sirius ? Qu'est ce que tu…

_Je pars ! Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?

_Pour… Pourquoi ? Siry ?

_Tu es promise…

_SIRIUS !

_… en mariage….

_SI TU CONTINUES TA PHRASE NOUS TE RAYERONS DE L'ARBRE GENEALOGIQUE ET DE LA SUCCESSION DES BLACK !

_… Avec Evan Rosier… Autant te dire que si tu restes ici, ils te forceront à signer les papiers qui te lieront à lui…

_Mais… Sirius, tu ne peux pas partir uniquement pour ça ! Je t'en prie reste !

_J'en ai assez de vivre dans une maison de fanatique du sang et de magie noire ! C'est pour ça que je vous propose à Reg et toi de me suivre….

_Mais…

_Pour ma part, je reste ici… Je suis un Black… Je ne renierai pas mes origines et je soutiendrai ma sœur au mieux…

_Je… Reg… je….

_Tu viens ou pas ?

_Je refuse en bloc ce mariage… Je me marierai uniquement avec l'homme que j'aime, et ce ne sera certainement pas avec Evan Rosier… Mais, je suis une Black et je le resterai, je reste ici …- elle attrapa le bras de son frère et le retint un instant, puis elle parla plus bas- Sirius, comprend bien que je ne peux pas laisser Regulus seul… tu as James toi… James et Remus… Regulus n'a personne à part moi… Si je reste ce n'est en aucun cas pour les parents…. C'est pour lui…

_Tu le regretteras un jour…

_Je le sais… Mais en attendant, je fais ce qu'il me semble juste…. Cela ne doit rien changer entre nous d'accord ?

_Hn…. Tu restes ma petite crevette d'amour !

Il la prit dans ses bras et quitta la maison…

Le restant des vacances fut d'une horreur insoutenable… Si bien qu'Atrya demanda la permission à ses parents de ce rendre chez un ami de Serpentard…

Ceux-ci ne posèrent que peu de questions et elle leur promis de rentrer dès le week end prochain…. Ils acceptèrent donc avec joie en pensant que cet ami était un héritier de sang pur et futur gendre potentiel…

Regulus savait où elle se rendait et donc, il lui demanda d'être prudente…

_Il ne me fera rien…

_Lui non, je ne pense pas… Mais après tout il est de sang mêlé… On ne sait jamais….

_Ne t'en fais pas, je sais à quoi m'attendre…

_Toi ? Tu ne sais rien des Moldus…

_Tu en serais surpris…

La jeune fille prit une petite valise qu'elle demanda à ses parents de réduire pour elle, étant donné la loi anti magie pour les mineurs. Puis, elle appela le Magicobus. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant le Square et après le laïus du « groom » elle monta dedans.

_Impasse du Tisseur, nord de l'Angleterre…

_Vous n'avez pas plus précis ?

_Non, désolée… Je sais que c'est une ville pas très recommandable niveau propreté… La famille Snape y vit…

_Oh ! Oui, j'y livre le gamin à chaque vacance d'été… Vous êtes sûre de vouloir aller là bas ?

_Oui.

_Faites bien attention alors parce que… Le gamin n'a jamais l'air très heureux d'y aller….

_Je le sais bien… Mais j'ai besoin de me changer les idées… Si maintenant nous pouvions y aller, cela me ferait très plaisir…

_T'as entendu Earl ? On peut y aller !

_Allez vas-y Early !

Le bus démarra en trombe et la jeune fille, assise, fut heureuse de ne pas craindre dans ce corps là, les voyages comme celui là…

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme arriva dans la ruelle avec une joie non dissimulée… Elle allait enfin rendre visite à Sev' dans sa famille… Elle pourrait rencontrer Eileen Prince…. Et foutre peut-être une peur bleue à Tobias….

_Impasse du Tisseur Mademoiselle….

_Merci bien Messieurs….

Elle descendit alors du Magicobus et se retrouva devant la maison de Severus, juste à l'angle d'une ruelle… Elle toqua à la porte et le grognement, hurlement ?, d'un homme se répercuta dans les murs… Elle ne comprit pas cependant ce que l'homme disait…

Etant donné la pluie qui tombait drue sur sa tête, la jeune femme revêtit sa cape de sorcière où le blason de sa famille était fièrement brodé sur son cœur…

On vint lui ouvrir alors qu'elle rabattait sur sa tête son capuchon…. Une femme aux cheveux ternes et gras, d'un noir de jais se tenait devant elle… Elle avait le regard malade et des cernes donnaient à son visage déjà amaigri une air encore plus faible et malade…

_Bonjour Madame Snape… Je suis une amie de Severus, puis-je le voir je vous prie ?

_Vous êtes une amie de mon Severus ?

_EILEEN ?! QUI C'EST ?!

_Une amie de Severus, Tobias…

_QUOI ? Cet avorton a une amie ? Attends, fais moi voir à quoi elle ressemble ?

Elle entendit des pas lourds venir à sa rencontre… un homme, sentant l'alcool et le tabac à trois kilomètres arriva de part derrière, un long nez brisé, des yeux noirs, une barbe d'une semaine poivre et sel dissimulant une mâchoire carrée au menton proéminent se tenait devant elle, impressionnant… Tobias était une bête à côté de sa femme et de son fils… Il n'était pas très grand mais les muscles de ses bras et la bedaine Kronenbourg faisait impression avec ce marcel tâché et ce pantalon noir en jean délavé…

_Bonsoir Monsieur Snape… Je souhaiterai pouvoir parler à Severus si possible… serait-il ici ?

_Ouah, bah il lui arrive de faire des choses pas trop mal… Elle est bien mignonne celle là… Il les aime bien joli les filles… Entre cette Evans et elle… C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

_Je me nomme Atrya Black Monsieur…

_Black ? souffla Eileen…

_Quoi ? tu connais sa famille ? Moi ça m'dit rien ce nom….

_Ce nom ne peut vous être connu Monsieur, il vient de Londres… et nous y logeons depuis des générations….

_Et toi t'es p't'être allée à Londres tèh ? Tu s'rais pas une putain de sorcière ?

_Certes non, sorcière me suffit amplement monsieur… Maintenant puis-je je vous prie accéder à la chambre de Severus ou tout de même à votre salon pour pouvoir parler à votre fils ?

_CERTAINEMENT PAS ESPECE DE SALETE INHUMAINE !

Et il ferma la porte au nez de la jeune fille… Une fenêtre s'ouvrit à l'étage et Atrya vit le visage de Severus passer par la fenêtre, un cocard à l'œil.

_Atry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

_Je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'héberger… jusqu'au week-end mais je me doute bien que ton père ne sera pas tout à fait d'accord….

_Il aurait mieux valu que tu ailles chez Lily… Jamais mon père ne…

_SEVERUUUUUUUUUUS !

Le visage de Severus prit une teinte verdâtre et Atrya vit alors le visage effrayé de Severus disparaitre par la fenêtre et un coup retentir… Comme si on frappait dans un coussin….

Atrya regarda à gauche et à droite mais personne ne regardait la rue ou n'était présent dans cette dernière… aussi elle en profita… être animagus avait ses avantages, l'utilisation de cette magie était bien entendu gratuite et ne figurait pas dans le registre des usages de baguette à condition que la transformation soit pleinement maitrisée… Et elle l'était…. Aussi un volatile d'une taille plus qu'appréciable s'engouffra dans la maison des Snape et fondit sur le dos de l'homme qui martelait son propre fils de coups de poings…

Elle planta ses serres dans la graisse de l'homme et le martela de coups de becs qui lui firent pousser des hurlements de douleur…. Eileen était présente pour essayer d'aider Severus ou tout du moins pour prendre les coups à sa place… Cette dernière vit alors l'oiseau, un aigle au magnifique plumage entièrement moucheté de noir et de blanc, avec la tête un peu plus blanche ainsi que la queue, être projeté par un coup puissant de son mari contre un mur…

_Putain mais c'est quoi c'te connerie ? On s'fait attaquer par des aigles maintenant !

_Tobias s'il te plait arrêtes de le frapper ! Il n'y est pour rien !

_VOUS ETES TOUS LES TROIS DES PUTAINS D'ERREURS DE LA NATURE ! SI J'AVAIS SU J'Y AURAIS FOUTU SUR LA TRONCHE A C'TE SALETE DE MONSTRE !

_Vous l'avez déjà fait… Et le monstre ici, ce n'est pas nous, mais vous… Dit Atrya en se relevant sous le regard ébahis de l'assistance…

Elle se leva alors et menaça Tobias de sa baguette.

_Lâchez Severus… Tout de suite ! Sinon, je vous garantie que vous allez le regretter…

_Ha ! Comme si t'allais me faire quelque chose avec ta baguette t'es mineure, tu ne peux rien me faire sale gamine !

_Je ne peux pas vous jeter de sort, c'est vrai… Mais… Je peux vous faire lâcher Severus…

Et sur ces mots, elle se métamorphosa pendant que l'homme continuait à frapper le jeune homme…

Eileen s'interposa et elle se prit un grand coup de pied pour la repousser… Elle tomba à la renverse et sa tête frappa le sol avec violence…

Atrya regarda alors l'homme avec fureur… Elle se changea rapidement en ourse et elle attrapa l'homme par le Tee-shirt avec ses dents… Puis elle le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur… Elle avança et grogna de plus en plus fort, bavant allègrement sur son torse…

Elle avait une patte sur sa gorge et appuyait doucement mais fermement….

Elle se tourna vers Severus lorsque l'homme tomba dans les pommes et elle reprit forme humaine. Elle s'accroupit près du garçon plus âgé. Elle était en larmes. Elle commença à le soigner… Les sorts de soins étaient détectés et on ne faisait jamais cas si les élèves les utilisaient c'était justement parce qu'ils avaient une absolue nécessité de le faire… De plus, une Black n'était que peu surveillée…

_Je suis désolée Severus ! Si j'avais su je ne serais jamais venue ! Je suis…

_Tant fait pas, ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas levé la main sur moi… a vrai dire, ça serait tombé aujourd'hui ou demain…

_Sevy… appela Eileen de là où elle était…

Rapidement, les deux adolescents furent près d'elle… Elle saignait à la tête et paraissait encore plus pâle que lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert…

_Mère !

_Sevy, mon chéri, tu vas bien….

_Mère ! Restez allongée je vais vous soigner !

_Non Sev', toi tu auras des ennuis… _Vulnera sanentur…_

Le sang commença à refluer tranquillement… Eileen reprenait des couleurs…

_Ne vous donnez pas cette peine Miss Black… Je ne tiendrai pas encore très longtemps vous savez…

_Comment pouvez vous dire ça devant votre fils ?! Severus a besoin de vous ! Il a besoin de vous comme vous vous avez besoin de lui ! C'est votre fils !

_Je n'ai… jamais su le protéger … Je ne sais même pas comment il peut me considérer comme sa mère…

_Je suis désolée de ce que je vais vous dire madame, mais je suis terriblement déçue de voir que quelqu'un de votre rang ne se bat pas…

_Mère ? De quoi tu parles Atrya !?

_Je… Sevy, tu n'es au courant de rien mais… Je… Mon véritable nom n'est pas inconnu dans le monde sorcier… Je… suis l'héritière légitime des Princes… Et à ma mort, toute la fortune qui reste dans nos coffres, sera à toi…

_Mais je…

_Tu es un sang mêlé Severus, tu le savais n'est ce pas ?

_Oui…

_Bien… tu portes le nom de ton grand père, Severus Prince…. Et tu es le dernier… héritier de ma famille…

Pendant qu'Atrya psalmodiait toujours des sortilèges à la femme pour la sauver, Severus essayait d'analyser ce que sa mère lui disait…

_Les… Blacks et les Princes… sont des familles…. Très vieilles et… très nobles…

_Je… Je suis de noble lignée ?

_Oui… Tu es un Prince… et si je l'ai oublié… toi tu ne dois jamais l'oublier… Tu es mon petit Prince… de Sang Mêlé… Le plus puissant Prince de tous les temps… Tu es mon fils… adoré…

_Mère ! Restez avec nous…

_Sois fort Severus… Miss Black, je suis heureuse de vous avoir vue… Prenez… soin de mon Sevy… S'il vous… plait…

_Vous le ferez vous-même Eileen Prince, Honneur et Foi en Soi… tels sont les mots gravés sur les blasons des Princes… Faites honneur à ce blason, à cette famille qui est vôtre ! Et prenez soin de votre fils vous-même !

_Je n'ai pas… la force… Il faut que vous… vous soyez forts…. Vous êtes les… générations futures... Vous deux… Vous êtes… une beau couple… Sevy… tu as… à nouveau… ton nez… d'enfant… lui dit-elle en le lui attrapant doucement… Ton joli… petit… nez… de Pr...ince.

Sa main tomba alors à la renverse et son regard se figea… Severus commença alors un massage cardiaque pendant que la jeune fille s'évertuait à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour faire repartir le cœur… Mais rien n'y fit…

Eileen Prince s'éteignit avec le plus beau sourire aux lèvres que Severus ne lui ait vu… Les larmes de colère et de désespoir s'échappèrent de ses yeux…

Atrya le prit dans ses bras, il ne chercha même pas à se séparer d'elle…

Une fois remis quelque peu, il appela les Aurors…. Ceux-ci arrivèrent et emportèrent le corps de sa mère ainsi que Tobias qui fut mis en prison Moldue… Severus était capable de vivre par lui-même… aussi on le laissa vivre dans la maison de ses parents vu qu'il refusait que vivre dans une autres maison que celle-ci… Atrya avait disparu le temps que le bureau des Aurors règle tout ça, mais elle était toujours là, sous sa forme de pygargue à tête blanche et le soir, une fois tous les deux seuls, elle se retransformait…

_Dis, comment tu as fait ?

_Pardon ?

_Pour te changer en aigle puis en ours ? Nous n'avons qu'un seul animal non ?

_Normalement oui… Mais je sais pas… Des fois, j'ai des souvenirs venant d'un monde très différent… mais je ne suis pas folle ! Et quand je me suis entrainée pour devenir animagus… Je me suis retrouvée devant deux chemins… Au bout du premier se trouvait Piou, comme je l'appelle pour l'embêter… Même s'il n'est pas vraiment conscient, vu que je suis lui… enfin, de toute façon, il n'a pas de nom… c'était le pygargue à tête blanche… et je sens que celui là me correspond bien mieux… Puis, au bout de l'autre se trouvait Berry… Pourtant il est toujours plus facile de prendre la forme de Berry que de Piou…. Berry est moins différente que Piou par rapport à la physionomie humaine… Et la première fois que j'ai pris la forme de Berry, je me suis sentie, comme… hors de contrôle… Mais bien… Comme épanouie, maintenant ça ne me le fait plus… et Piou… c'est génial d'être un oiseau… tu as des sensations que tu ne soupçonnerais même pas… Tu te sans libre… Fort, puissant… Mais pourtant fragile, tu as conscience qu'au moindre choc tu pourrais te briser… Et tu es si léger… c'est génial… Berry est bien plus terre à terre… Elle est une boule de poil d'une puissance insoupçonnée… Je pourrais tuer quelqu'un simplement en lui donnant une pichenette… Elle sent tout… Mais elle a une vision horrible ! tout le contraire de Piou…

_Piou est un nom assez ridicule pour un oiseau d'une telle noblesse… J'avais lu un livre où l'oiseau se nommait Toruck… et ça signifiait la Dernière Ombre… tu as été la dernière Ombre qui a frappé mon père la première… Toruck est celui qui m'a sauvé… Et je lui en serais reconnaissant à jamais…

_Il n'y a pas de quoi…. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste…

_C'était très courageux… tu es sure d'être une vrai Serpentarde ?

_Oh oui… crois moi, je n'hésite pas à utiliser tous les moyens que j'ai à ma dispositions pour pouvoir parvenir à mes fins…

_Que veux tu le plus en ce moment ?

_Changer le destin d'une personne ou deux qui m'est très très chère…

_Aurais tu des dons de divination pour savoir le destin des gens ?

_On peut appeler ça comme ça…

_Et mon destin ? tu comptes le changer ?

_Le changer ?

_Oui ?

_Certainement oui… lui dit-elle en souriant…

Severus lui offrit le premier vrai sourire qu'il partageait avec elle…

_On a vraiment des familles de fous hein ?

_Carrément ! répondit-il en riant… et en se pinçant le nez comme il le ferait encore vingt ans plus tard…

* * *

Voilà, bon, je pense que vous n'aurez pas de soucis pour avoir reconnu le film du moment où j'ai attaqué cette fiction.

Bref, à dans quelques minutes pour le chapitre suivant.


	8. Chapitre 8 Parce que Grandir c'est

Voilà la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 8 ou Parce que Grandir, rime avec Choisir…

Depuis tout ce temps, tout avait changé… Lily ne parlait plus avec Severus à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs étaient plus horribles encore, Regulus se renfermait et était de plus en plus plongé, comme Severus par ailleurs, dans les Arts Sombres… Et Atrya était entre eux… Elle voulait sauver Severus et Regulus de leur solitude… Mais comment le faire? Elle avait été là lors du décès d'Eileen, et même aux funérailles… Elle se souvenait de cette journée…

Tous deux se tenaient sous la pluie, en bord de côte, les embruns leur collait les cheveux au visage… Severus avait une main au chaud dans sa poche et l'autre dans la paume de celle de sa compagne d'infortune… Celle dans sa poche tenait la baguette de la défunte Eileen Prince… La dernière Prince de sang pur… Ils venaient de jeter les cendres de cette dernière sur les flancs de la Grande Bretagne de l'Ouest, là où les Princes avaient toujours vécu dans leur manoir près des côtes…

La baguette en bois de rose sombre et cœur de dragon émettait un chatoiement des plus étranges, comme protecteur, lorsque Severus la serrait dans ses mains… Elle donnait de la puissance autrefois partagée avec sa détentrice au jeune sorcier….

_Atrya?

_Hn?

_Je peux te poser une question?

_Je t'en prie…

_A ton avis, qu'est ce qui fait qu'un sorcier d'une puissance au dessus des autres abandonne tous ses pouvoirs et acceptent des conditions de vie misérables alors qu'il peut tout avoir?

_Hn… Je dirais… L'amour et la soumission…

_L'amour?

_Eileen Prince était amoureuse de ton père, sinon tu n'aurais jamais vu le jour… C'est sur et certain… La question ne se pose même pas… Et la soumission parce qu'elle préférait rester près de lui plutôt que de vous abandonner, toi aux mains d'un père violent et lui parce qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout…

_Il n'a aucun amour pour elle… Il l'a tuée… Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'aimer…

_En effet, elle n'aurait pas dû l'aimer… Mais toi… Est-ce que tu devrais aimer Lily? Est-ce que c'est le mieux pour toi? CE sentiment ne te fait-il pas plus de mal que de bien? Ne serais-tu prêt à tout pour ne serait-ce qu'un regard, un sourire de sa part?

_… ça n'a rien à voir…

_Au contraire.. ça a tout à voir… Tu aimes Lily au point que tu envisages de devenir mangemort pour l'intéresser et retenir son attention sur toi…

Il prit une expression de surprise parfaite et regarda son amie avec de grands yeux perdus…

_Comment le sais-tu?

_Je le sais, c'est tout… Tu t'avances sur un chemin ou tu risques plus de tomber qu'autre chose…

_Cela ne te regarde pas!

_… mais je serais là pour t'aider à te relever… ça, tu peux en être sûr… Peu importe ce que tu décides…

_Tu dis ça maintenant mais…

_Regulus va prendre la marque à ses dix huit ans… Il l'a annoncé à Père et Mère… Ils étaient ravis… Et comme je l'ai dit à Sirius… Regulus et toi n'avez personne… Lily n'est plus là et le seul repère de Regulus s'est volatilisé pour ses idéaux…

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'être chaperonné!

_Certes non… Tu es un grand garçon qui se débrouille très bien tout seul… Mais tout le monde n'est pas dans ton cas… Regulus a besoin de moi… et crois moi, tu auras aussi besoin de quelqu'un un jour ou l'autre… Personne ne peut rester seul… Et tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour t'épauler un jour… J'ai une épaule pour Regulus et une autre pour toi si tu as le besoin de parler ou autre…. Je suis ton amie Severus, je veux que tu le saches…

Il l'avait ensuite regardé partir…

Maintenant, le temps était passé… et lorsqu'Atrya se regardait, elle se disait que sa vie n'avait pas vraiment bien tournée… une âme était prisonnière dans son corps et lui indiquait le chemin à suivre… Cette âme était douce mais vive, et elle était en parfait accord avec elle… Et maintenant, elles se retrouvaient toutes deux devant les papiers pour la future année d'étude… Et c'est tout naturellement que parmi toutes les spécialisations d'études qu'offrait le monde sorcier, elle cocha uniquement la case Nécromancie…

Elle n'était pas une fana des morts, bien au contraire… Mais cette formation était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire pour parfaire sa connaissance sur les résurrection et les sciences occultes capables de soigner Regulus dans le futur… Elle savait également que pour être peintre dans le monde des Sorciers, il fallait l'aide d'un nécromancien afin de donner vie au tableau à la mort de son destinataire… Elle se recyclerait la dedans à la fin de la guerre, dans… allez, trente ans…

Severus avait entamée son année d'étude à l'académie de potion et il était directement passé au niveau 3 sur 6… Un tel génie comme lui ne pouvait pas se trouver ailleurs que dans les niveaux supérieurs dans cette discipline… Et bien entendu, il avait pris la marque… Il avait été fier de la lui montrer…

_Maintenant je serais reconnu à ma juste valeur…

_Et tu serviras un maitre qui te tortureras à la moindre faiblesse…

_Alors je ne serais pas assez faible pour recevoir de punition….

_Ton choix est fait à présent… Tu ne peux pas reculer de toute façon…

_Et je ne compte pas le faire…

_l était parti peu après…

Mais le soir même, alors qu'elle rentrait au Square Grimmaurd, elle fut interceptée par la main puissante de Severus…

_Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai?

_Bonsoir à toi aussi Severus…

_Tu t'engages chez les Nécromanciens? Te rends tu compte de ce que tu fais?

_Oui, parfaitement…

_Pourquoi? Tu es quelqu'un de… gentil! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire chez ces trinqués?

_Je pourrais avoir besoin de ces connaissances…

_Et pourquoi? Ressusciter les morts?

_En quelque sorte… Ma vie ne te regarde pas…

_Tu m'as donné des conseils! J'en fais d'autant pour toi!

_Les as-tu suivi?! LES AS-TU SEULEMENT ECOUTES JE ME LE DEMANDE!

C'était la première fois qu'elle criait contre lui…

_Je me demande si je n'ai pas parlé pour du vent… Mais je sais que ce que je fais à présent me servira un jour… Un jour prochain cela me sera utile…

_On dit dans _le Cercle_ que ton frère et toi allez être intégrés dès ce soir? Est-ce vrai?

_Tu es bien renseigné Severus…

_Ce n'est pas pour toi! Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, je te l'ai déjà dit! Tu avais raison! On te torture au moindre faux pas… tu n'es pas faite pour cette vie!

_Je le sais bien… Mais ce que je fais, encore une fois, ne te regarde pas…

_Il faut tuer des gens pour être pleinement intégré! Tu seras mise à l'épreuve dès ce soir!

_Crois tu que j'ignorais la mort accidentelle de Tobias Snape dans sa petite prison? Un infarctus… Risible… C'est comme ça que tu es entré à sa solde…

_S'il te plait, n'y entre pas!

_Je ferais ce que je voudrais Severus… Et crois moi, je suis déterminée à réussir ce que j'ai entrepris… Et rien… pas même toi, ne se mettra dans mon chemin…

Elle avait alors tourné les talons, arraché son bras à la serre qu'était devenue la main du jeune homme de dix neuf ans… Elle entra dans la maison, monta dans sa chambre et verrouilla de plusieurs sortilèges plus puissants les uns que les autres la porte, puis elle actionna la cheminée de son mini-salon et passa les barrages du manoir Potter…

Elle fut accueillie par un chien noir qui lui bava allègrement dessus…

_Paddy! T'es vraiment dégueulasse! Tu pourrais baver ailleurs!

_Il le fait déjà assez sur nous… Tu es sa sœur, autant qu'il le fasse aussi sur toi…

_Rem'! Comment tu vas?

_Ça va bien… La lune est loin maintenant…

_Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour t'aider…

_Tu étais à Poudlard, et maintenant tu vas faire tes études… Alors, qu'elle université as-tu choisie?

_Je vais en école de Nécro à la rentrée..

La bombe était lancée… Les réactions furent vives…

_EN NECROMANCIE?! MAIS T'ES MALADE?

_Non… Je veux seulement en savoir plus sur le sujet pour aider dans le futur au cas où ... Je veux devenir Peintre après… Et j'aurais besoin des compétences d'un Nécro' si je ne le fais pas moi-même… Et vous savez comment je suis…

_Oui, tout doit être fait par toi-même… Mais Nécro!

_Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Sirius…

Le ton était donné…

_Je viens pour vous dire aussi que j'ai pris une grande décision….

_Laquelle? Tu vas te marier? Demanda Lily, amusée.

_Oh non… Loin de là….

_Je me disais aussi… qui voudrait d'une grincheuse Nécro'?

_Et tu es le frère de cette grincheuse nécro alors un peu de respect je te prie… Bref, je vais doubler Voldychou!

_Pardon?

_Je vais devenir Mangemort… ainsi, je pourrais garder un œil sur Reg et sur les agissements de Voldemort… Je serais votre espionne…. Et inutile de parler de ça plus longtemps, j'ai pris ma décision, je suis passée pour vous l'annoncer et demander de le dire à Dumbledore… Le rituel d'acceptation sera ce soir… Alors… à demain…

Et elle franchit les flammes à nouveau…

Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir grandit aussi vite… Faire de tels choix à seulement 17 ans… Mais elle en avait techniquement 17+23… Ce qui faisait 40 ans… avec l'esprit de celle qu'elle hébergeait…

Dans la nuit, on vint dans la rue et toquer à la porte… Les deux enfants Black avaient revêtus leurs plus belles tenues… Les visages similaires et impassibles… Derrière les masques brillants, elle put entendre la voix de Lucius transformée…

_Suivez nous…

Les deux enfants Black suivirent les quatre mangemorts masqués et furent dans une ruelle où ils transplanèrent rapidement… Il atterrirent devant un grand manoir légèrement en ruine mais toujours aussi imposant…. Le manoir Jedusor… Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de "bal" transformée en salle de réunion, ou de torture à savoir ce qu'on en pensait…

_Le meilleur pour la fin n'est ce pas mes amis?

Bellatrix, sans masque et pendue au cou de Tronche-de-cake s'était mise à rire…

_Je m'attendais à voir Regulus Maitre, mais pas la petite Atry…

_Une autre Black avec un brin de jugeote… Intéressant… Bien, mes jeune recrues… ce soir est le grand soir… Vous recevrez l'insigne honneur de faire parti des nôtres si vous réussissez à vous montrer à la hauteur de mes espérances…

Un groupe de Mangemort arriva rapidement, et ils retirèrent leurs maques… Severus en faisait parti…

_Je vous ai sélectionnés quelques uns de mes meilleurs duellistes… Vous allez me prouver vos valeurs… Honneur aux dames…

Bellatrix se leva et salua sa cousine… Le sort fusa, informulé, dès que cette dernière osa lever le nez du sol… un tonnerre de sorts et de contre-sorts fit trembler les murs de la bâtisse sous la puissance des coups envoyés…

Un Sectumsempra toucha la joue de Bellatrix et lui fit une entaille sur la pommette… Un Diffindo atteint , en rebondissant le petit doigt de la jeune fille…

Finalement Voldemort demanda la fin de ce combat… Il était impressionné de voir que la plus jeune recrue était si bonne duelliste… Si elle réussissait à tuer un seul Moldu, elle serait immédiatement issue au titre de membre du _Cercle_…

La suite de la soirée, Atrya ne s'en rappelait pas très bien, mais elle savait qu'elle avait maintenant une douleur insupportable dans le bras gauche…et une affreuse marque dessus…

Elle envoya un hibou à son frère ainé…

_Paddy, ça a marché… J'ai un gribouillis sur le corps maintenant… j'attend les autres avec impatience maintenant… _

_Berry…_

Les choix font de vous ce que vous êtes… Et on ne peut prendre pleinement conscience de cela que lorsque l'erreur, le choix de trop a été fait…. On ne peut le savoir que lorsque le choix qui vous aura conduit à votre perte sera celui qui vous fera revenir sur votre décision… Parce que Grandir, rime avec Choisir. Choisir, c'est tisser la toile de son Destin… et le Destin, c'est ce qui ne peut être détourné de sa Voie quoique l'on fasse, peu importe le sacrifice….

* * *

Voilà! A la semaine prochaine!


	9. Chapitre 9 Prophétie ou Nécromancie?

_**Ouiiiiiiiiiii! Je suis à l'heure!**_

_**Bon je remercie tous ceux qui lie ces chapitres. Merci à tous. **_

_**Bonne lecture! **_

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 ou Prophétie et Nécromancie ne font pas toujours bon ménage… Ou à trop vouloir bien faire, on en fait souvent trop_**

Atrya rentra au Square dans la nuit. Elle revenait d'un raid et elle se sentait épuisée… Mais lorsqu'elle entendit, en provenance du salon, les pleurs de son frère tandis que la voix de sa mère essayait de le consoler, elle comprit que le temps était venu de retourner les vestes…

_Regulus?

_Nous avons fait une immense erreur…

_Que veux tu dire par là?

_Regardes Kreattur! Kreattur raconte à Atrya ce qu'il t'a fait!

_Oui, jeune Maitre…

Et l'elfe conta le récit du médaillon… Tous les Black étaient choqués de ce récit… Même si Marion avait lu ce passage, elle n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi douloureux… Surtout que même si Regulus était le préféré de Kreattur, l'elfe grincheux n'hésitait jamais à se plier en quatre pour l'aider, elle…

_Je dois faire des recherches… Je…

_Regulus… tu ne penses pas à…

_Trahir le Maitre?

_Il n'est plus mon maitre… Il a fait du mal à l'elfe des Black… Et on ne s'en prend jamais à un membre des Black, elfe, chien, humain, sorcier… Jamais… Pas tant que je serais là et que je serais le chef de cette famille!

_Tu es sûr de ton choix Reg?

_Je n'ai jamais supporté toutes ces "fêtes"… Tous ces massacres, nous ne sauverons jamais les Sang Purs ainsi… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est totalement fou ! Il mérite mille fois la mort qu'il inflige aux Moldus et aux Sangs Inférieurs!

_Et tu veux que je te dise la meilleure?

_Que sais-tu?

_Le monstre qui se fait nommer Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est autre qu'un Sang Mêlé…

_Mais… Il est… le descendant de… Serpentard!

_Oui, mais il est n'est rien de plus qu'un Sang Mêlé… Son père est un Moldu et quand il l'a su, il est devenu fou de rage…

_Comment sais-tu tout ça?

_J'ai fait des recherches… Je n'ai jamais voué de culte au Sang… Je n'ai jamais souhaité la suprématie des nôtres… Je veux seulement que la guerre cesse et tel le cheval de Troie, il faut passer les barrières de l'extérieur pour pouvoir infester le problème à sa source pour le réduire au néant… Il faut retirer une carte du bas pour faire tomber le château et ses fondations…

_Mais… Pourquoi alors…

_Je suis ce cheval de Troie… Et j'ai collecté des informations précieuse… Je sais que Tom Elvis Riddle n'est autre qu'un simple Sang Mêlé de la famille sorcière des Gaunt et que nous, les Black sommes donc au dessus de lui dans la lignée des familles les plus anciennes… Je sais également que nous ne pourrons jamais le faire tomber en le tuant simplement…

_Des Horcruxes… souffla Regulus.

_C'est ça… Il en a fait six… Je sais que l'un d'eux est à Poudlard, mais je n'ai jamais pu accéder à la salle où il est dissimulé…

_Tu sais où il se trouve?

_Oui…

_Alors pourquoi ne pas…

_Je ne suis plus élève et toi non plus… Nous ne pouvons plus aller à Poudlard…

_Mais nous avons la possibilité d'aller chercher celui de la caverne..

_Oui…

Le regard de Régulus brillait de détermination… Celui d'Atrya, d'une force insoupçonnée… La mère Black, veuve depuis un an vit le visage de ses enfants reprendre vie… Elle avait peur pour eux, mais leur détermination était telle que jamais elle ne pourrait les retenir…

_Regulus, si nous agissons, il faudra attendre un peu…. Je sais des choses sur cette caverne… Nous ne pourrons pas lutter avant que j'ai appris plusieurs choses essentielle… Ma formation est bientôt terminée… Laissons nous un mois…

_Très bien… Un mois… Pas plus…

_Dans un mois, je serais une Nécromancienne accomplie… Je suis la plus jeune dans ma classe et je suis en dernière année… J'ai sauté tous les échelons théoriques… Il ne me reste que la pratique et bientôt je pourrais prétendre à être Maitre en Nécromancie… Mais laisse moi le devenir….

_D'accord, d'accord… J'attendrai… Mais en attendant, nous allons devoir peaufiner notre plan pour quitter les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres….

_Oui… Tu connais l'Occlumencie?

_Deux semaines étaient passées… Dans le manoir Potter la tension était palpable… La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs tournait comme un lion en cage sur le tapis du salon, faisant claquer sa longue robe à chaque demi tour qu'elle opérait et en faisant des nœuds dans sa longue écharpe qui pendait négligemment sur son épaule, observée par son frère ainé et ses amis de toujours: Remus, et le couple Potter….

_Tu vas nous donner la gerbe à tourner comme ça… Arrêtes toi donc! Fit son frère.

_Je peux pas, il faut que je fasse quelque chose…

Atrya avait passé ses examens et elle devait recevoir les résultats ce jour même, sous la forme de tatouage… Si elle réussissait, alors, les glyphes couvrant le corps des sorcières et sorciers Nécromanciens seraient sur elle aussi… Et s'étendraient en fonction de son talent… Plus le Nécromancien était puissant, plus les tatouages parcouraient le corps en commençant par le cœur puis en remontant dans le cou, s'étendant sur les membres et le ventre…. Peu de gens en étaient totalement recouvert… Le directeur de l'école et chaque directeur de matières étaient presque totalement recouverts… Les tatouages avaient une forme particulière à chacun, une couleur en fonction de son domaine de prédilection: les arts, tout ce qui touchaient aux portraits, étaient violacés, l'art de l'Envoi, les cérémonies funèbres, étaient blanchâtres, l'art Sombre, tout ce qui avait attrait aux sortilèges de Nécromancie pure, c'est-à-dire utilisation des morts d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, étaient marrons, grisâtres, et tous les autres domaines de la Nécromancie prenaient des couleurs soit rouges, soit orangées soit bleus… Et si nous étions désignés comme "Maitre" dans ces divers domaines à la fois, nous nous recouvrions de tatouages noirs… Tous cependant avaient un point commun, le départ du tatouage… Une glyphe était apposée sur le cœur des élèves… Cette glyphe était le point de départ du tatouage…

_Tu vas me rendre malade Atrya à tourner ainsi, assieds toi s'il te plais… dit Lily…

_D'accord…

Elle osa à peine ses fesses sur le canapé que Kreattur transplana en urgence dans le Manoir…

_Maitresse Atrya! Maitresse Atrya!

_Que se passe-t-il Kreattur?

_Le Maitre! Le Maitre est… Parti…

_QUOI?!

_Qu'est ce qui se passe Atrya? Kreattur? Demanda Sirius…

_Emmènes moi où se trouve Regulus Kreattur!

_Je ne peux pas… Le Maitre a fait promettre à Kreattur de ne jamais retourner là bas…

_Bon… très bien… alors attèle toi à la tâche qu'il t'a donnée… Fais ce qu'il t'a dit et surtout ne parle de cela à personne… Tu m'entends, personne…

_Oui Maitresse….

Et sans prévenir, elle quitta le Manoir avec Kreattur pour rejoindre la Maison Familiale, laissant en plan les Maraudeurs…

* * *

A Poudlard, dans sa Tour d'Astronomie, Trelawney, jeune professeur nommée depuis peu, fit une peur bleue à ses élèves en se mettant à psalmodier des paroles étranges… Ses yeux bleus globuleux derrière les culs de bouteille qui lui servaient de lunettes.

_**"Le Destin ne peut être réécrit… Il est tracé par avance… L'Envoyée seule ne peut le changer…"**_

Atrya transplana alors à la caverne… elle savait où elle était grâce à la Mémoire de Marion…

Le vent lui fouettait le visage et elle s'étranglait avec son écharpe…

Elle entra vite dans la grotte et se tailla la main pour faire don de son sang et ouvrir le passage… Dès que ce dernier s'ouvrit, elle entendit le râle des Inféris… Ainsi que des clapotis dans l'eau… Même de là où elle était, elle vit la main de son frère sortir de l'eau pour attraper le bord et s'y hisser… Mais des mains d'Inféris le firent replonger…

_REGULUS! REGULUS!

Le visage de son frère, ruisselant d'eau et de… sang?, se tourna vers elle… Puis, il replongea dans l'eau… Pour en ressortir…

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme avait remmené la barque pour se rendre là où son frère se trouvait… Elle utilisait tout un tas de sortilèges pour se libérer des Inféris qui essayaient de l'attraper, puis, elle arriva enfin à l'île… Là, elle conjura un sortilège de protection et de Repousse Inféris, puis se pencha sur le bord pour saisir la main qui dépassait de l'eau… Elle la saisit et tira fortement sur la main. Le corps de son frère remonta, deux Inféris avec lui… Elle utilisa deux sortilèges de Mort pour Inférius, connu de seulement la communauté Nécromancienne et remmena son frère sur le rivage…

_Reg'? Reg, tu m'entends?

_Je.. J'ai… Mal…

Elle vit alors les morsures… Il était infecté… Elle devait agir vite, sinon, il resterai un Inférius… Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur son frère…. Elle le dévêtit totalement, ne s'étonnant pas de sa nudité complète, c'était son frère, et elle commença à soigner les morsures… Elle arrivait au deux dernières lorsqu'une douleur lui vrilla la poitrine… Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de ses poumons… son cœur battait à cent à l'heure… Le résultat des Examens se faisait dans la douleur….

Elle vit alors trouble et tomba dans l'inconscience la plus totale pendant que son frère continuait sa transformation dans la douleur lui aussi….

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la tempête avait cessé… Elle s'entait quelque chose de visqueux contre elle… Sous elle précisément… Elle se releva vite en revenant à la réalité…

_REGULUS!

Ce dernier était maintenant tout blanc, sa peau en lambeau, sa chevelure noire et soyeuse était maintenant en comme du crin, il en avait déjà perdu une partie… Il restait cependant un éclat de vie dans ses orbites déjà enfoncés dans la structure osseuse… un pauvre sourire fendit le visage émacié de jadis, Regulus Black…

_REG! PARS PAS! Attend, j'ai presque fini, je.. JE vais te soigner tout de suite.. Ne bouge surtout pas…

_Je suis… content… de te voir… toi… Pour la dernière… fois…

_NE dis pas ça Abruti! Je te…

La baguette d'ébène toucha le corps du jeune homme de dix huit ans, autrefois beau et pleine de vie, et le sortilège fusa, soignant l'avant dernière morsure. Atrya se dit que finalement ils avaient tous les deux de la chance, elle pourrait le soigner…

Elle soigna enfin la dernière morsure et attendit de voir le corps de son frère redevenir comme avant… Elle attendit… et attendit encore… Mais jamais le corps de Regulus ne fut celui d'antan… Elle le regarda alors et vit les yeux vides de son ainé, sans vie… Plus rien n'habitait ce regard… Il était… Inférius… Comme tous les autres…

_Reg? Reg! Regarde moi…

L'inférius tourna les yeux mornes vers elle…

_Reg! Je t'en supplie! Fais quelque chose! Ne me dis pas que…..

Une voix venue d'outre tombe n'ayant plus rien à voir avec celle du jeune homme d'autrefois s'éleva dans la caverne et raisonna contre ses parois…

_Je suis à vos ordres… Maitresse Black..

L'inférius était à sa disposition, sa baguette l'avait touché… Son frère était maintenant son Inférius…

_Non… Non! C'est pas vrai!

Les autres Inféris disparurent dans l'eau, il s'entait la puissance de la Nécromancienne et savait que l'un des leurs était à ses ordres… Il était le seul, mais à la fois un des leur, ils ne lui feraient rien…

_Regulus… Je te jure que… je ferais quelque chose pour toi! Je trouverai un moyen… Je… JE te sauverai de ce sortilège… Mais en attendant, reste ici… Tu dois rester caché ici tu m'as compris?

_Inférius caché… J'attend l'Appel….

_C'est bien…

Avant de partir, elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser la joue de cet Inférius, autrefois son frère… Et là, elle prit conscience de la transformation qu'elle avait subie et qui avait coûté la vie à son frère….

Ses bras et ses jambes étaient recouverts de marques… Toutes ressemblant à des ronces parcourant sa peau comme pour s'étendre plus loin encore que l'épiderme ne le permettait… Elle se pencha alors par-dessus l'eau et regarda son reflet… Son cou, son côté gauche du visage étaient marqués également, le côté droit était recouvert seulement pour la mâchoire, le reste ne l'était pas…

Elle n'avait jamais vu cela… Aucun de ses Directeurs et Maitres qu'elle avait étudiés au cours de sa scolarité n'avait eu autant de marques au point de recouvrir son œil et de se nicher sous les cheveux…

Soudainement, un grand dégoût d'elle-même lui vrilla les entrailles…

_A quoi bon?!

Elle quitta la caverne et transplana dans la maison familiale. Là, Sirius était en pleine dispute avec sa mère… Son arrivée les stoppa tous les deux et ils furent ravis de voir l'étendu de la réussite de la fille de la famille… Mais son visage était tiré, son regard mort, les vêtements déchirés…

_Ma chérie… Qu'est ce…

_Atry? Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé?

_A quoi bon? Cela ne changera rien…

_Quoi? Changer quoi? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la panique de Kreattur?

_REGULUS EST MORT! Explosa-t-elle. REGULUS EST MORT! JE L'AI TUE! JE L'AI TUE!

_Mais qu'est ce que tu dis? Tu ne peux pas…

_J'AI TUE MON FRERE! SI JE N'AVAIS RIEN DIT! SI JE…. J'AI TUE REGULUS! REGULUS EST MORT! IL EST MORT! VOILA CE QU'IL Y A! VOILA CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE! IL NE REVIENDRA JAMAIS! J'AI SACRIFIE MA PUTAIN DE VIE POUR QUOI?! POUR DES CHOSES IMMUABLES! RIEN NE CHANGERA JAMAIS! A QUOI BON!? A QUOI BON TOUT CA?! CES MARQUES! CELLE-CI! ET CELLES LA!? SOIS MANGEMORT TU SERAS LE CHEVAL DE TROIE QUI REGLERA LES PROBLEMES! HA! LA BELLE AFFAIRE! IL EST MORT! RIEN NE CHANGERA!

Et elle monta, furieuse, désespérée dans sa chambre… Là, elle s'y enferma et prépara ses affaires… Sirius tambourinait à sa porte et sa mère pleurait à l'étage du bas la perte de son fils…

_ATRYA! TU NE PEUX PAS NOUS LACHER QUE REG EST MORT ET QUE C'EST TA FAUTE! TU NE PEUX PAS NOUS DIRE CE COMME CA!

Atrya ouvrit la porte, elle portait une robe noire et une cape qui dissimulait son visage… Son masque de Mangemort était sur son visage… Une voix métalliquement rugueuse, transformée par un sortilège, raisonna de derrière le masque noir aux gravures argentées.

_Sirius… quelqu'un doit annoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres la mort de notre frère… Je ne reviendrai pas avant un moment…

_Qu'est ce que tu vas…

_Prend soin de Mère le temps que je m'absente, je ne te demande que ça…

_Mais tu…

__Il_ ne sera pas très content de la mort du _traitre _ alors je vais surement prendre cher en tant que membre de sa famille… Mais je vais faire au mieux pour moi… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Et elle pressa sa marque sur son bras…

Elle atterrit devant son Maitre…

_Oh! Atrya… Que me vaut ta visite tardive? A en juger par ton visage et ta peau tu es devenue une Maitresse en Nécromancie, et toute catégorie confondue, je t'en félicite….

_Je vous remercie Maitre…. J'ai des informations de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer mon Maitre…

_Ah oui? Cela nécessite-t-il la venue de nos chers amis du Cercle?

_C'est à vous d'en juger Maitre… Cela a un rapport avec mon frère, Regulus…

_Ah oui? Bien alors je vais faire venir le Cercle…. Ta déclaration attendra un petit moment…

_Bien Maitre…

Le Cercle se composa petit à petit… Au bout de dix minutes, Severus arriva, tous deux étaient les plus jeunes et donc ils finissaient leurs études et étant en période d'examens, ils ne pouvaient se libérer tout de suite… Ce dernier, derrière son masque vit le visage d'Atrya au centre, prosternée devant le Maitre…

_Bonsoir mes amis… Notre amie ici présente à une révélation à nous faire… Cela a-t-il un lien avec l'absence notable de ton frère?

_Oui Maitre… Maitre, Régulus Black était un traitre… Je l'ai tué ce soir…

_Comment? Siffla la voix menaçante de Voldemort.

_Maitre, je…

_ENDOLORIS!

Le sortilège la frappa de plein fouet.

_COMMENT CA TU AS TUE REGULUS?

_Maitre…. Il… Il m'a parlé d'une sorte de… chose… que vous aviez faite à Kreattur, notre elfe de maison… Il était fou de rage…

Le calme revint alors en Voldemort, un calme annonçant une tempête prochaine…

_Continues…

_Il m'a dit que vous n'étiez qu'un fou et que vous méritiez la mort… Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps… Je connais mon frère… Il serait venu ici et vous aurez tué, ou tout du moins, il aurait essayé… J'ai préféré vous éviter un dérangement quelconque…

_Regarde moi!

Elle avait sélectionné ses souvenirs avec soin… Il ne vit que le pétage de plomb de Regulus, puis son propre pétage de plomb, ou tout du moins la partie: J'ai tué Régulus…

Cela satisfait le Lord Noir qui tapota sa tête comme on le fait avec son chien de compagnie ou un jeune enfant pas très futé…

_C'est bien Atrya… Ce soir, tu as prouvé ta valeur en n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à tuer ce membre précieux de ta famille… Tu mérites donc une récompense… Je te nomme au plus haut de la hiérarchie du Cercle… tu seras donc auprès de Lucius et Bellatrix… On peut dire que la famille Black a des tares chez elles… Mais certainement pas ses femmes… Elles savent ce qui est bon pour elle… fit-il en souriant.

Le mois de Mai 1980 arriva en douceur… Les Potter étaient dans leurs jardins et s'amusaient à chercher le prénom pour leur fils…

_Harold! Fit James. Comme mon grand père!

_Harold? Non…. C'est trop… vieux… Harry est plus mignon, mais ça reste dans le registre…

_Harry? Oui! J'aime… Et toi là dedans? Tu aimes aussi?

Un petit coup de pied frappa doucement la main de l'Auror qui était posée sur le ventre de son épouse.

_Alors? Harry? Bon, bah Harry alors! Salut Harry! C'est Parrain Sirius qui te parle!

_Siry, tu n'as pas fini d'embêter ton filleul même pas né? Demanda la voix de Remus non loin.

_Non… Il est tellement mignon…

_Tu ne le vois même pas…

_Je sais, mais avec un parrain comme moi, il ne peut être que mignon!

_Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe!

_Tu ne le savais pas encore…

_Harry! Tes géniteurs sont méchants avec moi! Tu me défendras hein quand tu seras sorti de là!

Deux alarmes se mirent en route… Un Mangemort tentait de passer les portes du manoir… James se leva, suivit de Sirius… Lily et Remus se dirigèrent vers la cheminée…

Tous revinrent dans le jardin, chacun avec un invité…

_Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, Rem', Lily… fit la voix de la jeune Black.

_Bonjours Atrya… James, Sirius!

_Que nous vaut cette convocation? Demanda alors Atrya, devenue bien plus froide depuis la mort de son frère…

_Nous avons une nouvelle a t'annoncer Atry… Et nous souhaiterions que vous soyez également au courant Professeur… commença alors Lily

_Et….

_Et notre petit garçon aura droit au prénom Harry James Potter….

_C'est très joli… fit la Black en souriant doucement.

_Oui… Et nous aimerions que ce soit tu sois sa marraine et que vous, professeur vous les liez…

_Moi? Sa Marraine! Mais c'est un petit garçon!

_Oui, et il a droit à avoir un Parrain, mais aussi une Marraine, même si c'est rare….

_Je… Je suis Mangemort… Cela… pourrait être dangereux pour nous tous si…

_C'est pour ça que personne mis à part nous ne le saura…

_Je…. Très bien, j'accepte avec joie…

Le 30 Juillet 1980, à 13h10, Trelawney, en plein repas dans la grande salle en compagnie d'Albus, de Minerva, de Pomona et de Rubéus, se mit à psalmodier quelque chose en tremblant… Tous virent le regard virer de couleur et d'horizon, elle était en transe… Une Prophétie se mettait en route…

_**"Les Envoyés sont à présent réunis! Le Destin ne pourra changer que quand l'Elu aura pris sa réelle place au sein de son propre destin… Les âges sont anciens ou récents… La chance du cinquième mois et sa mort…. Le chiffre s'écrivant de deux façons et la mort du septième mois… Mais la magie est là… Elle est a lié dans un autre temps… Elle les liera ici également… La Tâche sera différente… Les Envoyés puissants… Ils seront les Maîtres… Ils seront les Maîtres des Destinés de tous… Leurs décisions sera la Voie… L'Elu et les Envoyés pour supprimer le Seigneur devront choisir les même Voie…"**_

Tous virent Sybille reprendre quelques couleurs…

_Sybille! Comment allez vous?

_Albus? J'ai… J'ai dit quelque chose?

_Vous avez parlé d'Elu et d'Envoyés! Qu'est ce que c'est? Qui sont-ils? Vous avez parlé de mort du moi, du Seigneur! Mais qu'est ce que ce charabia veut dire?!

_Je… Je n'en sais rien… Les Prophéties ne sont jamais très claires Minerva… Je ne peux en dire plus…

_Etes vous sure qu'il s'agissait d'une prophétie?

_Oui… C'en était une… J'ai vu des visages… Un enfant… deux bébés… Et… une adulte… Mais jeune… trois filles… un garçon…

_Alors cela a commencé?

_Quoi donc? Demanda Minerva au Directeur..

_La guerre Minerva, la vraie guerre…

* * *

_**Et voilà les amis! **_


	10. Chapitre 10 Lorsqu'un Envoyé s'éveille

_**Bonsoir! **_

_**Je m'excuse pour ce retard! **_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent. Passez un bon moment devant ce chapitre!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 ou lorsqu'un Envoyé s'éveille…**

Nuit du 6 au 7 Mai 1973.

_Ted! TED! Il faut qu'on y aille!

_Où ça? Demanda l'homme couché et enroulé sous la couette épaisse.

_Au mont Fuji bien sûr!

_Hein? Mais de quoi tu par…

_A SAINTE MANGOUSTE IDIOT! JE PERD LES EAUX!

_QUOI?! Mais fallait le dire tout de suite! La valise? Où est la valise! On a perdu la valise!

_Elle est dans ma poche la valise! Allez habille toi! Je n'ai pas envie de faire naitre notre enfant dans la salle à manger!

_Ok! J'y cours!

D'un bond, l'ancien Gryffondor se retrouva dans ses habits et ses chaussures… Puis, sachant parfaitement qu'un Transplanage fatiguerai Androméda, il la prit contre lui et Transplana pour elle…

_Bonjour et bienvenu à l'hôpital Sorcier Sainte Mangouste….

_Epargnez nous votre présentation! Je vais accoucher!

_Oh! Oui, en effet… Bien, suivez moi…

La jeune sorcière fit passer Androméda et Ted dans une salle d'attente avec un lit spécialement conçu pour les situations comme celle qu'allait vivre la famille Tonks…

_Détendez vous Madame, Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons vous préparer si vous souhaitez assister à l'accouchement…

_Euh… D'accord… Je reviens Andy, détend toi….

Pendant ce temps, un esprit s'éveillait doucement…

_"Je suis où exactement moi là? Je suis tout serré… HEY! ON NE ME TOUCHE PAS LA! C'EST PRIVE! Euh…. Attends… Pourquoi il fait tout noir? Et pourquoi est ce que ça se resserre autour de nous? NOUS?! Oh! Tiens! J'ai quelqu'un en face… Hey! Vire tes cheveux de mon visage! Euh… Mes gestes ne sont pas du tout coordonnés! Et pourquoi tout autour de moi est… Mou et humide? Bon, respire Bérenger… Respire… POURQUOI JE PEUX PAS RESPIRER?!"_

_FAITE LE OU LA SORTIR J'EN PEUX PLUS! S'écria la future mère Tonks… Epuisée du travail difficile qu'elle menait depuis plus de trois heures maintenant…

_Allons calmez vous Madame Tonks… C'est la première naissance, il est normal que vous aillez des difficultés… Nous allons jeter un ou deux sorts pour faciliter le passage si vous le voulez…

_Faites le sortir! C'est tout ce que je vous demande!

_"QUOI?! COMMENT CA PREMIERE NAISSANCE?! ET C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE SORTILEGE! ET OU ELLES SONT LES FILLES?! AAARRRRGGGHHH NON! QUI DIT NAISSANCE DIT…. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH JE SUIS A L'INTERIEUR D'UNE FEMME! JE SUIS DANS UN.. UN… UN…. UN CORPS HUMAIN! AH NON! IL FAUT QUE JE SORTE DE LA! Bon, Bérenger! Tu as été en S SVT et tu as eu ton bac avec mention! Souviens toi… Les bébés naissent la tête en bas normalement… alors si tu ouvres les yeux, tu devrais voir une lumière en face de toi… Ah! Quelqu'un me bouche la vue… bon… Ok… J'ai compris… On va pousser tout le monde! Allez! Un, Deux, Trois! CIRCULEZ!"_

Les sages-femmes de Ste Mangouste n'eurent pas le temps d'appliquer un quelconque sortilège pour faciliter le passage qu'un bébé montrait sa tête chevelue de noir, en pleurant déjà…

_Allez Madame, c'est très bien! Il faut que vous poussiez fort maintenant! Vous entendez! Votre bébé est en train de pleurer vous l'entendez? Il a sortit sa petite tête et maintenant on va se charger des épaules! Allez y poussez…

En une minute top chrono, le premier bébé était sorti…

_C'est étrange… murmura la médicomage apprentie sage femme…

_Quoi? Que se passe-t-il? Il ne va pas bien? Demanda alors Androméda, paniquée à l'idée que son bout de chou ne soit malade ou pire encore.

_Si si il va bien mais… Il est très petit par rapport à la taille de votre ventre… Et puis…. Ce n'est pas il… Mais elle… Félicitation Monsieur et Madame Tonks!

_Une fille? On a une petite fille!

_Oui…

Soudain, Androméda fit une grimace et cria de douleur… La médicomage regarda ce qui se passait…

_Oh Merlin! Il y en a un autre! On commence à voir sa tête!

_Quoi?! Un autre?

_Oui…

_"JE VEUX SORTIR! LAISSEZ MOI PASSER!"_

_Elle a l'air bien décidé à sortir!

_"COMMENT CA ELLE?! JE SUIS UN GARCON A CE QUE JE SACHE!"_

_Allez! Poussez! Je pense qu'il passera tout seul….

Et en effet, l'enfant, très motivé pour fuir la matrice de sa mère sortit très rapidement… A la surprise de tous, le bébé était un garçon….

_Oh! Un petit garçon! Nos félicitations! Vous avez de merveilleux jumeaux…

_Euh… Il n'en reste plus? Demanda Ted, toujours sous le choc de savoir que leur maisonnée allait abriter deux bébés…

Un sortilège plus tard, tout le monde était rassuré… Les enfants étaient partis pour être lavés et habillés… et lorsque la Médicomage revint, elle sourit aux parents… Elle portait un petit paquet rose et un paquet bleu…

_Et bien, toute nos félicitations… Vous avez deux magnifiques rejetons qui se portent à merveille… Et qui nous ont réservé quelques surprises….

_Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?! Demandèrent les parents, parfaitement synchrone…

_Jugez par vous-même…

Ils prirent chacun d'eux un enfant dans leur bras..

_"Allez… Qu'est ce que j'ai encore qui va pas?"_

_Mais… Ils…

_C'est impossible… Mes parents étaient Moldus… Je n'ai pas… pu transmettre le gêne… Attendez… L'albinisme a-t-elle un lien avec…

_Oui… C'est la façon Moldue d'être Métamorphage…

_Nos deux bébés sont… Métamorphages…

_"JE SUIS METAMORPHAGE?! MAIS JE SUIS AU PAYS D'HARRY POTTER?! Attendez! Comment ça? Monsieur et madame Tonks? Pas de métamorphage? Je… deux enfants? Oh punaise…. Je suis… le jumeaux de… NYMPHADORA TONKS?! Oh mon Dieu!"_

_Comment allez vous les appeler?

_"Argh! Les prénoms! Pitié… Faites qu'ils choisissent un truc pas trop alambiqué! Aillez pitié de moi! Siouplaaaaaiiiiiiiiitttttt!"_

_Nous avions choisi deux prénoms au cas où…. Alors, Miss Tonks sera Nymphadora Tonks… Parce que notre fille est le don des Nymphes… Nous avons eu tellement de mal à avoir un enfant… Et… pour notre fils… Je pense que Noah est plus prédestiné qu'Hermession…

_"HERMESSION?! MAIS ILS SONT TRINQUES DANS CETTE FAMILLE?!"_

_Noah… Oui… ça lui va bien… Il est très calme par rapport à notre petite Nymphadora… cela signifie Apaisé…

_Bien, alors ce sera Nymphadora Tonks et Noah Tonks, nés le 7 Mai 1973 à 4h30 et 4h31 du matin…

_En effet, le bébé aux cheveux roses gigotait comme une perdue dans les bras de sa mère alors que Bérenger, maintenant appelé Noah, était très calme dans les bras de son père…

_"Noah… Oui,j'aime bien… Bon… Maintenant je me demande ce que je fiche ici moi… Et puis, si je suis de… de 1973 comme Tonks… alors… ça veut dire que je peux changer le cours de l'histoire! Oui! Je vais éviter tous les meurtres et tout le tralala! Mais… Je ne peux pas le faire tout seul… Et les filles? Elles sont ici aussi? Elles sont nées? Bon, en sachant que je suis le plus jeune, si on suit la logique des choses… Je suis le dernier à être né… donc… Bon, Ok… Il va falloir que je les retrouve…"_

Les années passèrent… Et la conscience de Bérenger, tout comme celle de Marion avant lui s'effaça petit à petit… Tout en influençant dans la vie du jeune garçon… Noah était tout le contraire de sa jeune sœur… Si cette dernière était espiègle, toujours à vouloir jouer à l'extérieur et à faire le clown, lui la regardait faire en souriant et il passait son temps avec un crayon à la main… Les consciences des deux garçons, l'enfant et le jeune homme, s'étaient mélangées, au point d'en être totalement inséparables… Mais les souvenirs de Bérenger ne refaisaient pas surface… Ils restaient enfouis dans son subconscient.. attendant le jour où il croiserait la première Envoyée pour pouvoir agir en état de cause…

Les deux enfants avaient les même traits de visages mais bien entendu, le fait qu'ils soient de sexe différents faisaient que l'on ne pouvait se tromper sur leur vraie identité… Nymphadora était une petite fille aux cheveux toujours tirants sur le rouge ou le rose très flashy aux yeux souvent noisette ou doré... tandis que pour Noah les cheveux tiraient sur le bleu roi ou turquoise et ses yeux étaient bleus tout le temps… Mais si tous les deux étaient énervés alors les cheveux prenaient une teinte multicolore pour se fixer sur du orange flashy, ou alors s'ils étaient malade ils viraient au vert jaunâtre et s'ils étaient furieux ou très déprimés, c'était le noir qui prédominait…

7 Mai 1979.

_Nymphy! Nymphy! Tu veux voir mon dessin? Demanda le petit garçon à sa sœur en lui courant après…

_Nono regarde! Je sais faire la roulade!

_Mais regarde mon dessin d'abord!

_D'accord!

La petite fille vit alors quatre bonhommes deux grands et deux petits chacun avec une couleur de cheveux différentes et n reconnaissait ainsi qui était qui…

_Viens Nono! On va le montrer à Papa et Maman!

_Vi!

L'enfance des jumeaux fut assez facile… Mais leur mère était triste de voir que jamais les deux enfants ne connaîtraient un autre cousin que Sirius… ni leurs tantes…

_Andy, ne te torture pas avec ça… Je suis sûr qu'un jour Regulus et Atrya viendront les voir… tout comme Narcissa… Elle a toujours été très famille n'est ce pas?

_Oui mais… tous sont du côté de Voldemort…

_Je n'en serais pas si sure si j'étais toi… fit Sirius qui était venu voir ses monstres de petits cousins…

_Que veux tu dire Sirius?

_TONTON SIRIUUUUUUUUUUS! Firent les jumeaux en voyant le beau brun assit dans le salon avec leurs parents…

_Haha! Salut les Grumeaux! Comment vous allez!? Et bon anniversaire!

Il réceptionna les enfants qui avaient les cheveux au couleur de l'arc en ciel tellement ils étaient heureux de le voir…

_On va bien Tonton! Merci! Regarde! Je sais faire la roulade! Fit la petite fille alors que son frère courait chercher un crayon noir pour arranger son dessin…

_Bravo ma petite Dora! Tu es très douée! Moi aussi je sais faire la roulade! Et même la roue!

_Je veux voir Tonton! Je veux voir!

_Sirius pas dans le salon!

_Ok! Allez viens petite nymphe! Tonton Sirius va te montrer ça tout de suite!

_ATTEND! TONTON! Regarde mon beau dessin!

Sirius vit sur le dessin les quatre Tonks et… un grand chien noir…

_Ouah! Tu dessines drôlement bien! Tu as même fait les longs poils de Tonton Sirius! Fit alors l'adulte en faisant signe aux époux de venir le rejoindre…

_Noah! Comment sais-tu que…

_Bah Tonton il est comme ça! C'est Tonton Paddy! Dit le petit garçon avec un grand sourire… Moi aussi je sais le faire!

Et le petit garçon se retrouva à moitié transformé en chiot noir aux yeux bleus… Sirius était sûr de ne s'être jamais transformé en animal devant l'enfant… et ça le remmena quelques années en arrière…

_Andy, je peux utiliser ta cheminée. Je crois qu'on a un souci avec Noah…

_Quoi? Comment ça?

_Tu te souviens d'Atry petite? Elle mélangeait tout un tas de truc…

_Oui mais…

_Je sais pas… Je pense que je vais demander à Dumbledore s'il peut venir… Il faut que je sache quelque chose…

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, le directeur se tenait le visage entre les mains… Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes… Les informations qu'Atrya lui avait remmenées étaient mauvaises… Voldemort prévoyait un grand massacre de population moldue et sorcière en même temps en divisant ses troupes…. Et il ne pouvait envoyer l'Ordre sur les deux fronts… Ce serait courir au suicide… Il devait choisir… Protéger les Moldus ou les Sorciers…

Une sonnerie le réveilla de ses sombres pensées…

_Albus? Vous êtes là?

_Sirius? Que se passe-t-il?

_Pouvez vous venir chez Androméda, ma cousine?

_Que se passe-t-il? Un problème?

_Je crois que Noah a un petit souci… Et j'aurais besoin de confirmer tout ça avec vous…

_Bien. J'arrive… Juste le temps de prévenir Minerva…

_D'accord… On vous attend… Oh! Et c'est leur anniversaire aujourd'hui…

_Très bien! J'improviserai un petit quelque chose pour leur plaire….

_Je ne disais pas ça pour ça! C'est juste qu'ils sont exités comme des loups garous à la pleine lune!

_Oui, je vois….

Le directeur contacta son amie, et collègue.

_Minerva, je dois m'absenter pour une heure ou deux… Je peux compter sur vous?

_Bien sur!

_Parfait!

_Puis-je savoir où vous allez au cas où?

_Chez les Tonks, c'est l'anniversaire des petits…

_Oh! Souhaitez le leur de ma part… J'espère que l'un d'eux sera un petit Gryffondor comme leur père…

_Oui, ce serait bien….

Puis Albus partit à la maison des Tonks… Il avait pris Fawkes avec lui… Le phénix serait son petit cadeau aux enfants… Pour les amuser…

_Bonjour Professeur…

_Bonjour… Alors que se passe-t-il Sirius?

_Regardez… Noah a dessiné ça… Et il ne m'a jamais vu ainsi… De plus, il m'a appelé Paddy….

_Oui, je vois… Pouvez vous faire venir le petit Noah, que je vois si notre jeune ami est comme votre cousine, chère Androméda.

_Bien sur… Noah! Viens s'il te plait!

_Vi maman!

Le petit arriva en courant, suivi de près par sa sœur et il se stoppa, les yeux brillants d'admiration, devant le grand Albus Dumbledore… sa sœur lui rentra dedans à pleine vitesse et les deux tombèrent sur le sol, avec le nez en compote pour chacun d'eux…

_AIEUH! MAIS REGARDE OU TU VAS!

_Fallais pas t'arrêter comme ça!

_Mais y a Monsieur le Professeur dans le salon!

Les adultes se regardèrent sans comprendre, sauf Sirius et Albus qui avaient un air de déjà vu…

_C'est qui le professeur? Le vieux Monsieur?

_Hey! Faut parler mieux à Monsieur Albus!

_Je vois que ma réputation me précède! Bonjour vous deux et bon anniversaire!

_Oh! Il est beau l'oiseau que vous avez monsieur!

_Il s'appelle Fawkes! Et c'est même pas un oiseau! C'est un phénix!

_Et comment que tu le sais d'abord? Demanda la fillette…

_Euh… Je sais pas… Mais je sais que c'est Fawkes! Et il peut tout soigner! Il est trop fort Fawkes!

Le phénix chantonna de contentement… Et vint pleurer une petite larme sur le nez de chaque enfant pour soulager leur douleur…

_Noah, je suis content de voir que vous savez tout un tas de choses sur mon ami et moi-même… Pourriez vous venir plus près?

_Oui…

Le petit garçon trottina vers le directeur de l'école, tout intimidé…

_Bien… Regardez moi dans les yeux…

Le directeur plongea dans l'enchevêtrement de pensée de l'enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une autre conscience, bien plus mélangée à celle du petit garçon…

__Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore._

__Bonjour Monsieur? _

__Bérenger… Mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Noah…. C'est plus simple… _

__Bien…Dites moi mon ami, comment connaissez vous tout cela sur Sirius et moi-même…_

__Disons que j'ai… un lien avec le futur… Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus maintenant, je suis trop petit pour pouvoir agir correctement… _

__Oui, je comprend… Connaissez vous une personne qui s'appelle Atrya Black?_

__Non… Qui est ce?_

__La sœur de Sirius…_

__Sirius n'a jamais eu de sœur! Il a Regulus… Mais…_

__Comment? Vous ne savez pas… _

__Attendez… Est-ce… est ce qu'elle est comme moi? Enfin je veux dire… Est-ce qu'elle aussi elle viens du futur?_

__La connaissez vous jeune homme? _

__Oui! Oui, je la connais! Elle vous a dit son prénom?_

__Non…_

__Alors au caractère? Comment est elle? Un peu fofolle? Ou très calme? Ou encore assez… _

__Taciturne? Colérique même à des moments?_

__Oui! _

__Et bien je dirais que la personne que j'avais face à moi était un brin obstinée et assez peu coopérative…_

__Alors c'est Marion! Oui! C'est Marion! Où est-elle? Puis-je la voir?_

__Oh, je ne pense pas mon cher… Vous savez que les Mangemorts ont eu Regulus…_

__Elle est Mangemort?_

__Oui… _

__C'est impossible! Si elle est mangemort, alors c'est qu'elle a prévu quelque chose pour Severus… Pour Severus et tous les autres…_

__Severus? Vous parlez de Monsieur Snape?_

__Vous en connaissez beaucoup des Severus?_

__Et bien… Non… Je savais qu'ils étaient… oh… Elle m'a mis en garde avant de disparaitre…_

__Marion met toujours en garde avant d'exploser… Je vous déconseille de la titiller… _

__Cette Marion m'a l'air bien explosive comme jeune femme…_

__Mais attendez… Marion est Mangemorte?_

__Oui._

__Alors… elle est majeure?_

__Miss Black va faire ses 17 ans… _

__Oh! Mais alors… Est-ce que Stéphanie et Mathilde sont ici?_

__Je n'ai eu aucune connaissance de tels phénomènes Monsieur Tonks… Pour l'instant, il n'y a que vous et Miss Black…_

__Alors prévoyez à ce que deux deux plus arrivent… Mais je suis normalement le plus jeune… Alors cela veut dire que quelqu'un, Stéphanie, est née avant Marion et Mathilde juste après elle… _

__Peut-être que le temps ne vous a pas fait renaitre au bon moment? Chronologiquement parlant, vous pouvez très bien être le second?..._

__Oui… Possible… bon, je vais voir… Mais je… Je pense que de toute façon, Marion est la plus vieille, elle s'apercevra de notre présence…. Elle connait l'histoire et si un de nous est de trop dans celle-ci elle le repèrera tout de suite… _

__N'a-t-elle pas eu vent de votre naissance? Vous êtes cousins pourtant…_

__C'est vrai…. Mais elle est Mangemort… aussi, je pense qu'elle n'a pas voulu faire quoi que ce soit de risqué pour elle ou pour les Tonks… _

__Probable… elle est également en étude de Nécromancie… savez vous pourquoi?_

__Elle a dû s'attacher à Regulus… elle l'aimait beaucoup lui aussi avant… Alors elle doit tout faire pour essayer de le sauver…_

__Le sauver? Regulus Black va mourir?_

__Je ne peux pas en dire plus… Comprenez moi Monsieur…_

__Oui, je comprend…_

__Je.. Je sens que Noah fatigue… Il faut que vous sortiez…_

__Essayez de me faire sortir alors…. _

__Je…._

__Je pourrais ainsi savoir si vous êtes aussi… doux que votre amie…_

__Ok…._

Le jeune homme expulsa le vieil homme avec force, mais une certaine douceur, de son esprit…

Les parents se rongeaient les sang pendant ce temps… Ils demandèrent aux enfants d'aller jouer dans le jardin…

_Alors?

_N'ayez crainte… Votre fils n'a rien de grave… Il est ce que Sibylle a appelé une fois les Envoyés… Il m'a dit que quatre personnes seraient ici, comme lui et Atrya… Voici donc pourquoi votre sœur était ainsi… ses visions… ce jeune homme en a aussi… Mais leur esprit est totalement différent… Atrya est libre d'agir par ses propres moyens, bien que je soupçonne cette _Marion_ d'agir pour elle, en connaissance de cause…

_Une fille manipule ma sœur?

_Ce n'est pas exactement ça… si j'ai bien compris, quatre personnes, dont Marion et Bérenger qui est dans votre fils, seront en plus dans notre vie… L'histoire n'aurait pas du se créer ainsi… Ils viennent d'un espèce de futur parallèle au notre… Et ils sont ici pour essayer de sauver certains d'entre nous… Ils sont bons… Et nous devons leur faire confiance…

_Ma cousine est Mangemorte….

_Je pense pouvoir vous le dire à présent, mais Miss Black est une espionne à mon compte… Elle nous apporte de précieux renseignements…

_Mais je pensais que…

_Elle a suivit Régulus, pour ne pas qu'il soit seul… Elle veut l'aider…Et je paris qu'il y a une histoire avec Servilus…

_… Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont tous de notre côté je pense…

_Et qu'est ce que ça change pour Noah?

_Rien du tout… Bérenger était là dès sa naissance… Ne voyez pas votre fils différemment de ce qu'il est… Les deux consciences se sont fondues l'une dans l'autre… Donc Bérenger et Noah ne forment plus qu'un tout. Dites vous que votre fils est promis à de grandes choses…

_Je… C'est dingue…

_Assez…

_Je veux pas dire mais notre famille est quand même un peu extraordinaire… Deux "Traitres à leur sang", deux Envoyés, des Mangemorts, des membres de l'Ordre… On est assez hétéroclites dans la famille! Sourit Sirius…

_Tonton? C'est quoi Héquérotite? Demanda la petite voix de Noah, fatigué et se frottant les yeux…

Sirius attrapa l'enfant et le cala contre lui pendant que Dora jouait avec Fawkes dehors.

_Hétéroclite mon petit Nono, c'est être fait de choses très différentes, très variées…

_D'accord…

Et le petit s'assoupit doucement dans les bras de Sirius…

* * *

**_Voilà, pour aujourd'hui vous avez celui ci et un peu plus tard, je vous posterai le 11. Voilà!_**

**_Bonne fin de soirée et à plus! _**


End file.
